Fifty Shades of Grey Unconditional
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Former mob princess Aurora Gotti meets sexy, yet totally fucked up Christian Grey. Where she comes from family and loyalty mean everything. She gave up that life when she chose to go against her fathers wishes. They both come together to try and help one another with their problems. The question is, will they be strong enough not to fall in love? New chapters December 16th
1. Prologue

A/N I wasn't feeling Auroras background at all and that's why I haven't updated in a while. I've decided to change her life story sorry for the I've decided to make Christian thirty three and Aurora thirty five.

Disclaimer: Karen Gravano and and her daughter Karina belong to themselves. Any other Mob Wives that may be put in this story in the future belong to themselves as well. I mean no disrespect This is just for fun.

Prologue

Aurora Gotti sat in the waiting room of her psychologist, Dr. Flynn. Sitting in her lap attached to a clip board was a non disclosure agreement. When Flynn suggested she be a part of his group therapy sessions she never imagined she'd have to sign one of these.

' Who the hell is in this group that is so important? ' She asked herself, contemplating just leaving and telling Flynn she wasn't interested.

It's not that she didn't want to get further help, because lets face it she needs all the help she can get. At the age of thirty-five Aurora has been through, and seen things. Things that haunted her sometimes.

Just when she was about to get up and leave the most beautiful man walked in carrying a very expensive looking briefcase. Aurora sat glued to the edge of her seat the second he said he was there to see Flynn.

Shit, she had just figured he was a business associate not a patient. She also noticed that he didn't sign an agreement so he must be the person Flynn was protecting. It took her all of five seconds to sign the damn agreement.

When she stood up the sexy stranger turned his head to look at her and she got lost in his intense blue eyes. He smiled and winked at her before heading to the conference room where the group sessions would take place. She went over to Mary the receptionist and gave her the forms. Mary smiled at her and motioned her hand to the conference room.

She entered and immediately saw that they were the only ones that were there on time, Flynn himself wasn't even there. There was a long mahogany table in the middle of the room and the mysterious man seated himself at the right end. She assumed that the chair seated at the end was for Flynn so she sat herself to the left of it rite across from him.

' God his eyes are like the ocean. ' She thought crossing her long legs and trying her best to look like she wasn't intimidated by the beautiful man in front of her.

He definitely was not her type. Usually she went for bad men. Men that usually ended up in prison.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat making her look at him. " You know it's rather rude for you to not introduce yourself. " He said arrogantly.

The air around them changed in seconds and Aurora could suddenly see that there was more to this man than a beautiful face.

" I could say the same thing- whoever you are. " She said in her Staten Island accent. If it was games he was into so be it. She hasn't lost one yet.

He narrowed is eyes at her and she could see his palm twitch a little on the table. " Well when you decide to stop being rude I'll gladly introduce myself. " He said obviously thinking she would relent and tell him her name.

No such luck. Aurora was notorious for her stubborn streak so she folded her arms and sat back, once again looking away from him. After a few more minutes he sighed and checked his watch and tapped his fingers on the table.

Finally after ten minutes of silence, Flynn showed his ugly mug. He walked in smiling at both of his patients. Aurora didn't know about the man across from her, but she was starting to wonder where the rest of the group was. Flynn seated himself at the end of the table and cleared his throat.

" I'm so sorry for the delay, the other patient that was supposed to be joining us wasn't comfortable with signing the non disclosure agreement so it's just the three of us. " He said opening some files that he brought.

Aurora was confused, and judging by the look of the other mans face so was he.

" How are we a " group " with only two people? " She asked lacing her fingers together.

It felt and looked like a set up.

Flynn sighed and took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. The man across from her didn't even acknowledge Flynn, he just stared at Aurora. She could feel his eyes on her.

" I apologize for the inconvenience, but this form of therapy can do the both of you some good. What do you think Christian? " He asked looking to his right.

Aurora grinned because she won their game. It took her mind off of the strange turn of event. He looked from Flynn to her with a very annoyed look on his face. Flynn was confused as to what was going on so he waited silently for an answer.

" I look forward to working with you. I'm Christian Grey and you are? " He asked holding out his hand for her to shake.

Aurora figured she had already won so she decided to give him her name. " Likewise Mr. Grey my name is Aurora Gotti, you can call me Rori. "


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

Christian didn't know who she was, but he planned on finding out. Flynn cleared his throat again and they turned their attention back to him.

" Aurora why don't you start by telling us why you started coming in for therapy. As always this is a safe place. " He said leaning back in his chair with a legal pad in his hands.

Aurora knew that she was going to have to do this, but she was still worried about being judged. " Well... " She said nervously. " I started coming to therapy so I could try and put the horrible thing in my past behind me. " She said fast, showing to Christian that she wasn't comfortable.

Flynn gave her look that clearly said " Continue. "

She sighed. " I wasn't born here in Seattle. I was born in Staten Island, New York. My mom and dad were never married, but took great care of me. My father is Eugene Gotti, a drug lord for the Gambino family. "

" So you're a mob princess? " Christian asked.

Aurora was surprised he knew that term, not many people used it outside of Staten Island. " Well back then I guess I was, but I haven't been that girl in a long time. "

" Are you and your father close? " Not a lot of people now this, but he loves old mob movies and had read John Gotti's biography ten times. The whole thing fascinated him.

She sighed. " We used to be. "

" Used to be? " He asked.

She sighed again. " When I was fourteen he was sentenced to fifty years in prison for leading a heroin smuggling ring. I went to see him as much as I could and we always wrote each other and talked on the phone. Distance didn't mean anything to us. "

" But you said you aren't close anymore. " He was really getting into the conversation.

Aurora rolled her eyes. " We're not. " She hated telling this story and Flynn knew.

" It's okay Aurora, you don't have to say everything in one session. How old were you when you mom got hooked on drugs? Tell us, how did you cope with the change in your mother? " He asked in his neutral tone.

Christian wanted to know more, but didn't push, he's just look up the daughters of all of the crime family's later.

" I'm sorry our time is up. " He said standing up.

She looked at her watch. Had it really been thirty minutes already? Oh well. She had just enough time to get a coffee before heading to a shareholders meeting for one of her flower shops.

Aurora stood up, and ever the gentleman Christian stood up too. Their eyes met and for a second time stood still. God his eyes were mesmerizing. Snapping out of it Aurora went for the door, ready for her afternoon coffee.

She made it out of the office and into the elevator. The doors were almost closed when a hand shot between them. Christian walked in glaring at her.

" You couldn't have held the elevator for me Miss Gotti? How very rude. " He said getting up close and too personal for her liking.

She tried to move to the side and get away from him but it was hard to do when your in a cramped space." Can you give me some space? If I don't get some coffee I'll rip some ones head off. "

He looked like he had been slapped. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Usually women loved it when he got that close. She managed to move away from him, only to get pushed into the wall. His electric blue eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. It was almost rage, but softer. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He backed away when the elevator opened on the first floor and let her walk out first., getting a good look at her ass in the True Religion jeans she was wearing. She was going to walk off with out saying anything when he called out to her.

" Miss Gotti? "

She turned around obviously irritated. " What! " She half yelled tired of him and his damned good looks.

He was shocked for the second time in five minutes. Recovering quickly he grinned and walked up to her.

" Where are you going to get your coffee? " He asked still grinning.

Now Aurora was never one to judge, but this man had issues. She was beginning to feel like she wasn't as messed up as she thought.

" A small place called Java Time down the street. " She said really wanting her coffee before she loses her temper and lets her inner gangster out.

He had a cocky smile on his face and said " Will you allow me to join you? "


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

" I know who you are. Or your family that is. " Christian said, watching Aurora enjoy a little coffee with her cream and sugar. He was surprised that the little dump of a shop actually had good coffee.

She looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. " Do you now? " She asked nonchalantly.

" John, Vincent, Richard, and Eugene Gotti. The history of the Gambino family fascinates me. "

She laughed. " A mob groupie huh? "

Christian narrowed his eyes and said nothing. He just looked at her. Light green eyes, olive skin tone, soft looking brown hair, and long curly brown hair. She'd be a perfec-

' No! You will not do that, it's bad enough that you're picturing her tied up with your cock slamming in and out of her tight pussy. Pull yourself together Grey! '

Aurora finished her coffee and looked down at her watch. " I have to go I'm late for a meeting. " She said standing up.

Christian stood up as well and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. She grabbed his hand and yanked it off of her. No one touches her without permission.

" My apologies Miss Gotti. May I ask you to accompany me to dinner with me tonight? " He asked.

She looked at him for a minute in consideration. Lightly chuckling, she shook her head. " You have already asked to have coffee with me Mr Grey, asking for any more than that is being being a little pushy don't you agree? " She asked giving him a playful smile.

Smiling back he wrapped a arm around her back and brought his face close to hers. " Pushy is my middle name Miss Monroe. I'll pick you up at eight. " He said letting her go. She was already halfway to where she parked her car when he realized that she never gave him her number or address.

" Oh well at least I'll see him at the next appointment. " She thought.

FSU

The next day Aurora made her way through the air port to meet her best friend Karen and her daughter Karina. She hadn't seen them in a few months and missed them like crazy. When she saw them come out of the terminal she grinned.

" Karen! Karina! " She called out.

They looked over at her and she walked up to them. Karina ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

" I missed you so much titi! " Karina said.

Aurora squeezed her go daughter. " I missed you too chunky monkey. You have to tell me what you've been doing. " She said pulling away. " Hey sissy! " She squealed throwing herself at her best friend.

" Girl you look flawless as always. " Karen said looking her up and down.

She mock curtsied. " And you look gorg of course. Come on lets get you two settled in. "

A few hours later

Aurora and Karen sat in massage chairs laughing as their hands and feet were pampered. Karina was in the other room getting a facial so they could talk freely.

She had told Karen about the gorgeous Paul Grey and how her stomach jumped when they were alone on the elevator. Of course she changed his first name since she wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell because of the NDA.

" You should have screwed him! " She said sipping her champagne.

Just the thought of doing something like that was laughable. " Yeah because I'd really love to get caught having sex in an elevator. " Aurora said making Karen laugh.

" Yeah but as long as you get an orgasm out of the deal... " She said smiling evilly.

" He asked me to dinner. " She said changing the subject fast.

Karen's head flew up. " Really?! Where are you guys going? " She asked excitedly.

Aurora laughed at her expression. " We're not going anywhere. I didn't give him my number and I kind of refused anyway's. " She said flipping a page of her Cosmo.

" You refused? He's a millionaire Aurora. " She asked giving her the " face ."

" Yes I refused... And then he kind of... insinuated that it wasn't my choice? " She said.

Karen laughed. " Pushy huh? I like that in a man. As long as he doesn't cross the line. " She said as the two women working on them finished.

They both got up and were lead to the dryers. Fifteen minutes later Karina came back to the pedicure area. The thirteen year old was glowing. They spent the rest of the time talking about her grades and how happy she was that her father was coming home soon.

When they were done drying Aurora went to the register to pay. Danielle, her nail artist walked up behind the register.

" Rori my boss just told me that a gentleman called and paid for your mani/pedi already. " She said smiling.

Aurora knitted her eyebrows in confusion. " I'm sorry? What man? "

Danielle checked the credit card records. " A Mr Grey. "

" I don't believe this. " She mumbled, walking off.

Karen just looked at her with a smug grin. " I like him already. "


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

Aurora stepped out of a cab in front of her apartment building after making sure Karen got a rental car. She and Karina ended up going back to their hotel to get some rest. Looking around she noticed there was a sleek, black Mercedes Benz parked on the curb. Ignoring it she walked up to her door man Vincent.

" Hey V. Who's that? " She asked, motioning behind her.

Vincent looked over her shoulder and shrugged. " I have no idea Miss Gotti. "

Aurora heard a door shut behind her so she looked back. A man dressed in black walked up with a black dress bag and another shopping bag that she couldn't make out. " Excuse me, Miss Gotti? " He asked.

Shocked she nodded. " Yes how can I help you? " She asked.

" My name is Taylor mam. I work for Mr. Grey. He asked me to bring you some things for dinner tonight. "

Auroras jaw hit the floor. The audacity of that man! " I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, I'm not sure I understand. "

He looked at her hesitantly. " Miss I'm just doing my job, if you stop me Mr. Grey will not be pleased with me. " He said playing dirty.

Sighing, she motioned for him to follow her. They went in and got in the elevator, and she punched in her code. Once they were going, thoughts of Christian pushing her up against the elevator wall ran through her mind making her Taylor wasn't looking. When they got to her flat she told Taylor to set the bags on the couch.

" So Christian, he's really pushy. Is he like that all the time? " She asked.

Taylor looked shocked for a second before answering. " Mr. Grey is a demanding man yes. " He said going back to the elevator. I shall be waiting down stairs at eight sharp Miss Gotti have a nice afternoon. "

Aurora was confused, but shrugged it off. Walking to her phone, she pressed play on her answering machine.

' Two new messages. '

" Hey girl! I know we just saw each other, but I really hope you have a good time with Paul tonight. I know you waxed but please make sure to shave your legs and wear a sexy bra and panty set. You never know when you're gonna get lucky! Any ways, call me tomorrow with deets love ya. "

Aurora rolled her eyes as the next message played.

" Hey Miss Gotti, I hope you enjoyed your mani/pedi. " Came Christians voice making her jaw hit the floor again. " Since your listening to this I know that Taylor has dropped off the attire for you. I'm confident I chose the right sizes. Again I will pick you up at eight so don't keep me waiting. See you soon. "

' End of messages '

Of all the nerve! Aurora went over to the couch and unzipped the dress bag. The inner lining of the bag was covered in the Gucci logo, looking at the other bag she saw the same logo. She pulled the dress out and really looked at it. It was a champagne colored dress that flowed to the floor, a slit in it that started a couple inches above her knee. There was a deep v for the neckline that would separated her breasts.

The shoes were five-inch heeled sandals with a black strap that went right before the her toes started. A strap with little jewels wrapped around the ankle. Also in the bag was a black bra and panties set. Again the nerve of that man!

Surprisingly, everything was just her size. Aurora didn't know what to think about it. Deciding not to worry about it she went into her bathroom for a hot shower.

She was dressed by seven fifty-five. The dress looked amazing on her. After spritzing some of her goddess perfume she went to her dresser and put on some of her Tiffany's jewelry that belonged to Joan Crawford that her father had bought for her at an auction. She had no problems getting the necklace and ring on, but the bracelet was tricky, especially using one hand.

It was now eight o'two and she was late. Being too busy wrestling with the stupid bracelet, Aurora didn't hear the elevator nor did she notice a very angry looking Christian stomping his way through her loft.

He couldn't believe that after telling her not to be late, that she deliberately was late. He got her elevator code from Taylor and rushed in her building. Once he reached her floor he looked for her, angry as he had ever been at a woman.

" Damn it, come on! " He heard coming from what he presumed was the bedroom. He looked through the doorway and saw her trying to wrestle a bracelet on her wrist.

The anger he felt melted and he smiled. She looked phenomenal. Walking silently in the room without her noticing, he grabbed the bracelet out of her hand. She jumped five feet and placed her hand over her heart. Once she realized it was just him she slapped his chest. He winced hard but she didn't notice.

" Don't do that to me! How the hell did you get in! Where I come from you get shot for stepping into some ones home uninvited. " She yelled.

He just grabbed her wrist and fastened the bracelet. " You're late, luckily our reservations are not for another twenty minutes. " He said leading her out of her room.

Aurora grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her. " I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for the stupid bracelet. " She said stepping into the elevator.

" I don't want to hear your excuse Miss Gotti, I don't like to be kept waiting. " He said stepping in after her.

" So damn pushy. " She said.

Sighing, Christian pressed the stop button on the elevator and for the second time that day, Aurora was pushed up against the wall. His hand went in the slit in her dress and slid it up her thigh to her ass and squeezed.

Aurora was in a daze until his hand went up more, pulling the dress up in the process. She froze and grabbed his arm. " Please don't. " She whispered.

Frowning, he pulled his hand back and caressed her face. " Are you okay? " He asked.

She nodded and made some distance between them.

He pressed the go button and they went to dinner.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

Christian pulled out Auroras seat like a gentleman. The restaurant they were at was very lavish and the maitre d looked shocked upon seeing them. Aurora just figured it was Christian.

The waiter handed them their menus and Christian ordered an obscenely expensive champagne. She wasn't really that hungry, but decided to order a nicoise salad.

When the waiter came back for their orders Christian ordered the lobster. Aurora ordered her salad and took a sip of her champagne. She looked up to find his eyes on her

" Are you sure all you want is salad? " He asked.

Aurora nodded. " I'm not really all that hungry, but I haven't eaten anything since the bagel at the coffee shop. "

A fire blazed in his eyes at her words. " I'll have to make sure you eat regularly from now on. It's not good to skip meals. I thought Italian girl loved food. " He said taking a piece of bread from the table and putting some butter on it. He handed it to her. She looked as if she would refuse, but took it and started nibbling on it.

" I love food. I just don't eat a lot. " She said sipping her water.

Christian narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Their food got to the table and as they ate they talked about various things. She found out that he could play the piano which peaked her interests since she loved to sing. He was very interested to learn that she has a degree in marine biology.

Aurora ate most of her salad, leaving only a few pieces of tuna on her plate. She pushed it away and looked at him.

" You need to finish your food Miss Gotti. I'm not going to pay twenty three dollars for a salad that you wasted. "

Aurora was shocked. She looked at the small pieces of tuna and laughed a little. " You know what? " She asked into her strapless bra and pulling out a few bills. " Don't bother. I can pay for my own overpriced salad. I don't know who you thought you were dealing with. " She said putting a fifty on the table and standing up.

" This dinner was a mistake. " She said, turning and leaving.

She couldn't believe that man! Not only was he demanding, but controlling. And what was his thing with food? Sometimes she forgets that she doesn't live in Staten Island anymore nor is she still a mob princess.

Knowing that she would have to see him at therapy twice a week was enough to make her rethink her situation, but she had never been one to back down.

Taylor was smoking a cigarette when she came out. " Miss Gotti is everything alright? "

" I'm fine. I'm just leaving your crazy boss. " She said, going to walk to the corner to try and hail a cab.

Christian paid the bill and went after her. He saw Taylor, who pointed to Aurora, who was about to get into a cab. " Aurora! Get your ass back here right now. " He yelled.

The cab driver saw the angry man coming and drove away before she could open the door. She glared and started walking further away from him. Christian grinned at her retreating form and followed.

" Miss Gotti do you really plan on walking home in those heels? " He asked making her stop and turn to him.

Looking down at her feet she shrugged her shoulders and removed them, promptly throwing them at him, giving him enough time to catch up with her. When he got close she pushed him back. The pain on his face was unmistakable. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

" Are you okay? I didn't push you that hard. " She said stepping up to him.

" I'm fine. " He said dragging her back to where the car was parked. He opened the door and made her get in first. Once they were both seated he told Taylor to drive them back to her apartment.

Christian went up with her to make sure she got in okay. The awkward silence was broken by Aurora.

" I'm sorry that I pushed yo-" She was cut off when he grabbed back of her head and placed a demanding kiss on her lips.

When they parted he whispered " No need to apologize Miss Gotti. I'll see you on Wednesday. " He said turning and getting back on the elevator, leaving a confused Aurora to ponder what just happened.

The next morning

Aurora slept until noon the next day. She would have slept longer but Karen and Karina had other plans. The crazy people had let themselves in and went into her room and pounced on the bed. Aurora was tangled in her blankets and had to find her way out from under them. When her head poked out finally she glared at her best friend.

" Can't you see that a bitch was trying to get her beauty sleep on? " She complained.

Karina gasped. " Titi you said a bad word. "

Karen rolled her eyes and went to pull the curtains open to let the sun in. Aurora groaned as the sun blinded her. She pulled the covers back over her head to drown it out.

" Nuh uh lazy it's time to get up. " Karen said pulling all the blankets off of her. " You have to give me the details of your date. " She almost said in excitement.

Her words made Aurora groan again. " Please lets talk about anything but last night. " She said throwing her arm over her face.

Karen frowned. " That bad huh? " She asked sitting next to her.

Aurora nodded. " We're just too different. Let's just leave it at that. "

" Well lets not lay around like bumps on a log. What's the one thing that always makes us feel better no matter what? "

Aurora grinned. " Coffee and shopping! "

With Christian

He was up at the crack of dawn. Having spent a few hours in the gym he was feeling a whole lot better. Around noon he had Taylor drive him to his parents house. His mother made a fuss over him as usual, asking a million questions.

" So what have you been up to Chris? " Grace asked while chopping lettuce.

Christian took a cucumber slice and ate it before answering. " Just running the company. " He said gruffly.

Grace looked worried as she always did. " That's all? You need to get out more. There's no women that have been keeping you company? " She asked.

He rolled his eyes. " No one special. "

Just then a blonde girl walked in the kitchen. " Chrissy! Did you see the Seattle times today? " She asked throwing the magazine across the island.

He grabbed it and saw what had his baby sister so excited. Right there on the cover was him and Aurora at the restaurant. The headline read-

Christian Grey: Secret relationship with Aurora Gotti?

There was also a picture of him chasing her down outside.

Christian saw red. " Fuck! " He yelled, throwing the magazine across the room.

" Does this mean I don't get a new sister? " The younger girl asked sarcastically.

Grace narrowed her eyes at her only daughter. " Not now Mia. " She said going to Christian. " Are you okay? "

He didn't look at her but nodded. " She's just a woman I met through Flynn. I invited her to dinner that's all. "

Grace went and picked up the magazine and got a look at the woman. " She's pretty. " She said simply. " You should invite her over for dinner sometime. " She said going back to making her salad.

With Aurora and Karen

" Rori... " Karen said stopping her in front of a news stand.

They were walking to nordstrom when they passed a news stand. Aurora didn't pay attention, but Gina did.

" What? " She asked sarcastically.

She said nothing, just shoved a magazine in her face.

Aurora took it and almost dropped it when she saw the cover. There she was. With Him. Holy shit.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

Aurora walked into Flynn's office bright and early. She hadn't talked to Christian since their dinner and was prepairing for his reaction to the magazine cover. She was shocked so she could only imagine how he feels. Signing in she sat down and waited to be escorted into his private meeting room.

Two minutes later in comes Mr. Serious and Sexy walks through the door. He signed in and sat on the opposite side of the waiting room and completely ignored her. Rolling her eyes she picked up a magazine, which happened to be the same one with the damned article. Scowling, she put it back down and looked up to see him staring at her.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare? " She asked with attitude.

He didn't say anything, but she could see his hands twitch a little before he closed them into fists. The big door opened revealing Flynn's smiling face.

" Come in come in! " He said cheerily.

They both got up and ever the gentleman, he let her walk in first. They went to the same room they were in before and took their seats. There was tension in the room and Flynn could tell.

" Is there something we need to discuss before we start? " He asked.

Aurora looked at Christian who looked right back at her. Flynn went into his briefcase and pulled out the magazine with them on the cover.

" Something to do with this? " He asked.

Aurora knew that group therapy was about bettering herself, not finding a date. She didn't want Flynn to think she was making a mockery of his profession.

" We went out after our session. It was just dinner and he took me home. My father used to always be in the news but I've managed to keep myself out of it. " She said calmly. Or as calm as she could be.

Christian cleared his throat. " It seems that Miss Gotti isn't used to people prying into her life. I on the other hand am quite used to it. I don't like it, but it comes with the territory. I do have to admit that I was surprised to see our faces on the cover. "

Flynn nodded. " I see. and you two obviously got to know one another during the meal. What are you thoughts of each other? " He asked looking first to Christian.

He gave a side smirk. " I've noticed that Miss Monroe doesn't like being told what to do. And she doesn't argue over money. Which causes me to wonder what exactly she does for a living. We never got around to talking about that. "

Aurora smiled. " You're right I don't like being told what to do or argue about money. My father and uncles made sure that I would be able to have anything I wanted out of life, the legit way. Surprising I know. "

" There's no surprise there. Men in the mob are excellent business men. " He said.

Flynn wrote in his notepad and hummed. " And you Aurora? What do you think about Christian? "

She actually had the nerve to laugh. " Where should I start? At first impression I thought he was a little arrogant. Maybe he has the right to be, but I wont deal with it. He is also very pushy and the whole reason we ended up going to dinner is because he insisted. He likes to likes to have control. " She looked him in the eyes the whole time she talked.

He did not look happy. He did not say anything. Flynn could feel the tension between the both of them. It was like watching a volcano threaten to erupt.

Flynn cleared his throat. " While I don't recommend dating while in group together, seeing each other outside of this office is not taboo. This process is about getting to know each other and seeing if you can help each other through shared experiences. You should think of each other as friends. " He said opening scribbling something in his notepad.

" How about a subject change? Last week we heard a little about Auroras childhood, Christian? Perhaps you'd like to talk about yours? "

" My mother was a crack whore. " He said indifferently.

Auroras eyes popped out. He was just so cold about it. No emotions to be seen. It kind of made her feel bad for what she said in the waiting room.

" Perhaps you'd like to share a little more? " Flynn asked.

Christian sighed and slouched in his seat. " I barely remember her. I just remember the hunger and the abuse. That and... And being alone with her dead body for days before they found me. "

Tears immediately came to Auroras eyes. He had only said three sentences and she was being a huge crybaby. She quickly wiped at her eyes feeling embarrassed.

" There's no need to pity me Miss Monroe. It was a long time ago. " He mumbled.

Flynn handed her a tissue and she wiped her face. " I'm sorry I get really emotional when I hear things like that. "

" No need for apologies here Aurora. This is a safe place. " Flynn reminded her. " This is a process. Maybe you'd like to give Christian a break and talk to us more about you? "...

The rest of the session was spent talking about safe topics as to not cause any more tension. When their time was up Flynn gave them each a homework assignment. To start off, they each had to start a journal that's all about the other person. On the first page they had to write all the qualities they liked about each other.

Aurora sighed as she waited for the elevator to come. Christian had stayed behind to speak with Flynn privately so she wouldn't be getting attacked again. She felt butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. He was so... Controlling. When she brought it up in group she wasn't saying it was a bad thing. It was kind of hot even though it drove her crazy.

She hurried to her Mercedes so that she wouldn't be late to meet up with Gina. One of the perks of owning multiple businesses is that you can take personal days if you wish. Not that she was a slacker, definitely not.

Aurora pulled into the little bistro parking lot and saw that Karen was already there and ready for brunch. She walked in and Karen waved at her from across the room. On her way she saw a cute young blonde staring at her. It was weird, but she brushed it off and sat across from her girl.

She had a huge grin on her face. " Hey girl! Did you see Mr Rude and Sexy today? I'm still mad you didn't tell me who he really was. "

Rolling her eyes, Aurora picked up her menu. " You know I can't tell you everything about these sessions. Not only would it be wrong as a patient, but I had to sign a contract that said I couldn't tell anyone anything said between me and him. "

Karen sighed. " Damn I was looking forward to knowing what makes a millionaire tick. " She said winking.

" Bitch don't get me started. I can't touch him and it irks my nerves. "

The waitress came and set out a few different trays of brunch food. Auroras face lit up when she saw the pot of coffee. She fixed it just right and took a sip and was in heaven.

Karen laughed at her. " You look like you just had an orgasm. "

She took another sip and sighed happily. Karen looked over her shoulder and scowled.

" Who's the blonde staring hard at you? " She asked with attitude.

Aurora looked at the same blonde that was staring earlier, or who was still staring she should say. " I have no idea. Reel it in Kare this isn't Staten Island. "

" Look who just sat down with her. " She whispered making Aurora look over again.

And there he was. Christian Grey. With the blonde that kept staring at her. What. The. Fuck.

She looked at Karen as her heart jumped in her throat. " Just act natural. " She said warning Gina.

Karen looked like someone kicked her puppy. " If you guys went out a few days ago... Why is he with her? "

That's was a question that Aurora didn't have an answer to. " Lets just enjoy our brunch okay? " She asked taking another sip of her coffee.

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. at the end of their meal they gave the waitress the money for their bill.

" How's my god daughter? " She asked when the waitress came back with her credit card.

Karen groaned. " She's growing up too fast. "

" She's almost thirteen and soon puberty will set in completely. I do not envy you. "

Karen flipped her the bird, catching a certain blue eyed mans eyes. " Yeah yeah, you get to be fun aunt Rori and I get the role dictator. " She said flatly.

" Fun aunt Rori? Can I meet her? All I get is feisty Miss Gotti. " Came a voice from behind Aurora.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard his voice. Looking back, not only was he behind her but the blonde as well. Oh god.

" Fun Rori is reserved for my people. " She replied.

The blonde looked at Christian with an annoyed expression. " Chris am I not one of YOUR people? Are you not gonna introduce us? "

He sighed. " Miss Gotti, this is my baby sister Mia. Mia this is Aurora Monroe. "

Mia smiled at her and held out her hand. " Nice to meet you Rori, if I can call you that, that is. "

Aurora was relieved. It was just his sister. " Yes I actually prefer it. Your brother just has a way with formalities. This is my best friend Karen Gravano. Karen this is Christian and obviously Mia. "

They exchanged hellos.

Christian looked at Karen. " May I borrow her from you for a minute? " He asked.

Karen nodded with a grin and she and Mia went to the rest room.

She felt them damn butterflies again as she stood up and let him lead her outside. Taylor was there of course.

" Hello Miss Gotti. Nice to see you again. " He said politely making her smile.

" It's nice to see you too Taylor. " She said turning her attention back to Christian. " Soooo what's up? " She asked.

Christian nodded to Taylor, who got in the car so they could be alone.

He grinned at her. " What's up? That's not a formality Miss Gotti. You do know how I hate that. "

She put her hands on her hips. " Didn't you hear Flynn? We're friends now. " She said laughing.

Christian rolled his eyes. " Yes I was there. How does one go about this whole friendship thing? "

" Well... We could braid each others hair and talks about boys all night. " She said in a super preppy girl voice.

" That's not really my thing. " He said.

Aurora sighed and went to sit on the hood of her car. " I don't know where we would start. " She said. " Karen is really the only real friend I've ever had. She has never stabbed me in the back. "

He walked up to her with a serious expression on his face. " I'd like to get to know you better. "

She thanked god that she was sitting. " I think the only way to make it work is if we trust each other. That's what we would need to work on. "

" I'm willing to if you are. " He said as he saw Mia and Karen coming towards them. " Looks like our time is up.

" We paid. Did you guys enjoy your chat? " Mia asked with a smirk.

Aurora blushed. Christian glared at his little sister. " We should go. I'll see you later Miss Gotti. " He said dragging Mia to his car.

Karen looked at her smugly before opening her car door. " I love a good trashy romance story, especially if it's real life. " She said giving her a hot look before remembering something. " Hey I made a dermatologist appointment for Karina for tomorrow. Would you mind taking her while I have a lunch meeting? " She said getting in.

" Sure we can go shopping and I can clock on her life. " She said getting into her own car.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

Aurora sat in Karina's dermatologists office while she got her acne medication. She kept herself busy on her phone, checking her accounts and making sure that her businesses were going good. One in particular.

It was a club named Vesuvius that she had been working on for a year now. The grande opening was in a few days. The beginning process for the opening was easy, now that they were getting down to the nitty gritty she was swamped with all the details and invites. It was very overwhelming.

If that wasn't bad enough, she still didn't have anything to wear. Aurora decided that after they were done here she'd take Karina shopping. Who better to help her look good than her goddaughter? She keeps her young.

Her cell buzzed against her thigh. Fishing it out of her pocket she hit answer. " You've got Aurora. "

That's a hell of an offer Miss Gotti.

The butterflies were back in her stomach instantly. " I bet it is to you Mr Grey. "

I was just calling to check in on my " friend ". How is your day going? "

" I'm sitting in a dermatologists office waiting for my goddaughter to finish. It's been very boring, but there is an upside. " She said.

Oh? Do tell.

She might as well since they're trying to get to know each other. " I'm taking her shopping after so I can find something to wear to the opening of my new club on Friday. "

Ahh yes, Vesuvius. Mia has been begging me to get her an invite.

" Did you know it was my club? " She heard him chuckle.

Of course I did. We're friends and I like to know what's going on with every one that is around me.

She was used to him being pushy so it didn't surprise her that he did research on her. Karina walked into the waiting room with her doctor. " Hey I have to go. Tell Mia that she has a direct invite from me and I'll put your names on the list. "

I'll do that. I'll talk to you later Miss Gotti.

She pocketed her phone again and stood up. " Ready to go shopping? "

Karina's face lit up. " Yes! "

She laughed. " I thought so. "

Three hours later they sat in a small cafe having lunch. They found the perfect dress and shoes for the party and also found Karina a new party dress. She loved spoiling her.

Her dress was red dress with a high neckline, but had translucent strips above and under her boobs and around her waist. It was covering all the good parts, but was still sexy and flirty. Being a good role model for Karina was important to her and Karen.

They both ordered chicken ceasar salads and iced teas. As they waited for their food she decided to get the scoop on Karina's social life.

" Sooo what has been going on? I've been out of the loop this past school year working with Vesuvius. " She asked.

Karina sighed. " Mom is talking about moving back to New York. "

" Really why? " She asked interested that her best friend never told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. " I heard her talking to a lady on the phone about writing a book. "

Aurora sipped her iced tea. Why hadn't Karen told her about going back home? She was gonna get an inquisition soon.

FSU

It was the night of the grande opening and Aurora was just putting the finishing touches to her look. Of course she was wearing her Tiffany's set, sans the bracelet since she couldn't get it on without help. She was also running a little late. Karen had texted her ten minutes ago asking where she was.

Her phone started ringing making her sigh. She answered without looking at the caller id thinking it was Karen.

She growled. " Okay Karen I'm almost ready. "

That's good to know Miss Gotti because I'm waiting for you downstairs. Came Christians voice.

Grinning she slipped into her black heels and grabbed her clutch. " I'll be down in a second. "

When she walked out of her building she was greeted with a huge stretch limo. Taylor opened the door for her.

" Good evening Miss Gotti. "

" Thank you Taylor. " She said sliding in.

She expected Christian and Mia, but there was another man with them as well. " Hey Mia. "

The younger girl beamed at her. " Hey Rori! Thanks for inviting me tonight. '

Christian took her in with his deep blue eyes for a second. She looked amazing as usual. " Miss Gotti I'd like you to meet my brother Elliot. "

Aurora looked at him with a smile. " Nice to meet you Elliot. You can call me Rori. "

Elliot nodded and gave her a charming smile. " Nice to meet you as well Rori. I must say the picture from the Seattle Times didn't do you justice. " He said grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

She blushed while Christian scowled. " Enough with your flirtations Lelliot. " He said using his nickname for his older brother.

Elliot grinned at his little brother. " Ohh someone's jealous. "

" Would you both please not start? I'd like to enjoy tonight. " Mia said.

Looking at Elliot Aurora smiled. " As cute as you are, you're just not my type. "

Mia laughed her ass off because of this look on his face. A mixture of mock hurt and confusion. Christian stared at Aurora looking very interested.

" Well if he's not your type, I 'd like to know what is Miss Monroe. " He said scooting closer to her.

" Bad boys. " She said shrugging.

Christian was surprised to say the least. Mob princess or not he didn't think she went for " bad boys ".

As soon as they pulled up there were media cameras flashing. Taylor got out and opened the door for Christian, who helped Aurora and Mia out followed by Elliot. The people behind the velvet ropes went nuts when they saw Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

Christian! Aurora! Are you two dating? Can we get a few words?

Taylor held off the reporters while Christian led them all inside. Everything looked just as she wanted it. Music was blasting and people were all over each other on the dance floor. The color scheme was black and red and everyone was rocking their colors.

Looking at Christian and Elliot, she noticed they even had red ties on. She didn't expect them to participate. Mia was dressed in a red Channel Haute couture dress to kill for. They got to the VIP section and met up with Karen.

" Bitch I thought you were never gonna make it. " She said hugging Aurora.

She laughed. ' It would look really bad if I didn't show up to my own opening. Oh! I'd like you to meet Christian and Mia's brother Elliot. Elliot, this is my best friend Karen Gravano. " She said introducing them.

As he did to her in the limo, he grabbed Karen's hand and kissed the back of it. " It's nice to meet you Miss Gravano. "

Karen shook his hand. " Nice to meet you too. "

Aurora tapped Christian, who was getting them all some champagne. " Hey I have to go check on things with the planner and I'll be back. " She said leaving VIP before he could say anything.

FSU

Getting lost in the crowd on her way back to VIP she downed three shots of Tequila. When he finally got out of the crowd of dancing bodies she saw Gina and Mia laughing at the bar. She walked over to them wondering where the men were at.

" What are we drinking? " She yelled over the music.

Karen looked like she had a few in her. " Champagne! " She yelled hugging her. " You were gone forever. Christian went looking for you. "

Aurora rolled her eyes. " Of course he did. " She said downing her shot.

Hands reached out and grabbed her, turning her around to face a very angry Christian. He pulled her to a space under the stairs that lead to VIP as calmly as he could. When he was sure no one was in earshot he pushed her against the wall with her hands over her head.

" What do you think you're doing? You smell like a distillery. " He growled.

She wriggled out of his hold and glared up at him. " I had a few drinks what's the problem? "

Anger swelled in the deep ocean that was his eyes. " The problem is that you're downing liquor like a lush. I'm all for pushing limits but this is ridiculous. "

Was he really telling her how to drink? She looked disgusted at that very moment. Having nothing else to say to him she left him standing under the stairs alone. The nerve of that man!

A shot girl was walking through the dance floor with a tray of different liquors. Aurora gave her a few bucks and downed her shot. Like she'd let him tell her when enough is enough. Just as she went to look for Karen her song came on.

The drinks had her feeling herself so she headed to the dance floor where she found both Karen and Mia. She let the beat and lyrics of the song take over her body.

I like a woman with a future and a past

A little attitude problem all good it'll make the shit last

Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast

Yeah, that's it, right there, that's it

Do it just like that

Only you could do it just like that

Her hips moved seductively, rolling and popping to the beat.

After a few seconds people gathered around the three girls to watch them. Christian saw the commotion and went to get a better look at what was happening. What he saw frustrated him, mentally and sexually.

And I love it when your hair's still wet

Cause you just took a shower

Running on a treadmill and only eating salad

Sounds so smart, like you graduated college

Like you went to yale, but you probably went to Howard

Knowing you, weekend in miami, tryna study by the pool

Couple things due, but you always get it done

She noticed him in the crowd and grinned. Mia saw him as well and hurried off of the dance floor. Aurora frowned after her. Obviously Christians control problem affected his own sister. Karen nodded her head to the side and she looked to see Christian in front of her. He grabbed her hips and encouraged her hips to move with his own.

Might have been a time when I loved her too

But you take that away, you always be the one

One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl

Maybe it's just right for the night

You said niggas coming on too strong girl

They want you in their life as a wife

That's why you wanna have no sex

Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right

Cause you don't love them boys

Pussy run everything, fuck that noise

As the last line of the verse ended she pushed him away to emphasize it. She was done dancing, she wanted to find Mia and see if she was alright. Knowing the one place young women go when to be alone in a club she headed to the restroom.

Just like she thought, Mia was the first person she saw. She saw her through the mirror and sighed. " Did he send you in here to get me? " She asked.

Aurora shook her head. " No I left him on the dance floor to find you. Why'd you leave? "

" Christian doesn't like it when I drink or dance in a way that he thinks is trashy. " She said confirming what Aurora already thought.

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah I got the whole impairing your judgment speech before I found you guys on the dance floor. He's very... " She left hanging as tapped her chin in thought.

" Controlling? " Mia offered.

She laughed. " I was gonna say pushy and judgmental but we can use controlling. "

Mia grinned. " I see us being very good friends Rori. Don't let my brother boss you around, he does that with everybody and needs to learn that he doesn't always get what he wants. "

" You don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself. " She said.

Mia nodded. " Mom really wants to meet you. You're front page picture has made you very famous in our family. We've never seen Christian with a woman before. I personally thought he was gay. "

Aurora laughed hard. " Wait hold on Mia, we're not dating or anything. We're barely friends. "

It was Mia's turn to laugh. " I think he likes you a lot more that just as a friend. You should watch out, like I said he's used to getting what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he made his intentions known tonight. Once he has his sights on something he is relentless. "

" Oh god. " She moaned and ran her palm down her face. " Ready to head back out there? " She asked.

Mia looked unsure.

" If he gives you a hard time I'll flash a boob at the crowd or something to get his attention off of you. "

She laughed and they walked out of the restroom and right into Christian. He was still pissed and it showed.

" Come on we're leaving. " He growled.

God he was just so damned pushy. Aurora pulled Mia in for a quick hug. " Call me. Me, you, and Gina can go shopping. "

" You're coming with us Miss Monroe. I have to make sure you get home alright. " He said grabbing her arm.

She roughly took her arm back. " It's my party and the opening of my club I can't just leave Christian. "

Mia looked between the two of them awkwardly.

He got in her face. " I don't believe I gave you a choice. Lets go. " He bit out once again grabbing her arm.

" I said no! " She yelled prying his hand off of her arm. " You don't tell me when I leave. If you have to go then go! I'll talk to you later. " She said going to leave.

Christian went to grab her again, but she moved out of the way.

" What's going on? " Came Karen's voice.

Aurora looked at her and shook her head. " They were just leaving. Lets go have another drink. " She said leaving him.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

" Titi wake up! "

Aurora groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The sun was shining. Too bright . Ugh.

" Come on Titi we have to go shoe shopping. This is the biggest party I've ever been invited to. "

" Ugh that annoying buzzing again. " She said pulling the covers over her head and swatting her hand around as if a fly was near.

" I'll just come over and jump up and down on the bed if you don't answer. "

Her head shot up and she looked around. No one was there. Her answering machine beeped and cut Karina off. Waking up all of the way her confusion cleared. The phone started ringing making her sigh and pick up the receiver.

" Yes I'm up come on over. " She said sleepily hanging up the phone.

A shower was at the top of her list this morning. Afterwards she dried herself off and did her hair. Shrugging into her blue silk robe she walked out of her bathroom and right into trouble. Standing right by her bed was the one and only Christian Grey.

" What are you doing here? " She asked and tightened her towel around herself.

Fire blazed in his deep blue eyes. It looked as though he'd burst at any second. " I do believe I was invited up. Once again you've kept me waiting. "

Shit. It was him she was talking to. " I really need to change that pass code. " She said walking passed him to go make a pot of coffee.

He caught up to her and the next thing she knew she was against the wall with her arms above her head. " Do you have any idea how stupid you were last night? " His eyes bore straight into her soul.

Aurora rolled her eyes right in his face. " I'm a big girl Christian. I've been taking care of myself for a very long time. I don't need you to protect me. "

His legs firmly spread her to where she couldn't move. " If I had it my way you wouldn't be able to sit for a week. " He said swatting her on the ass.

" Titi I used the bank card to pay the cab- " Came Karina's voice from the elevator.

Aurora still in his grip and he let go of her hands. She looked at her goddaughter. " Hey Sugar Butt ready to go shopping? " She asked awkwardly.

Karina just stared at the both of them. His legs were still in between hers and Aurora could feel him poking her in the stomach. She quickly shifted towards the elevator and he turned his back to them and headed to the bathroom.

" Come in and sit down. I'll just be a couple of minutes. " She told Karina.

Going back into the bedroom she sighed. That was so not what she wanted an impressionable preteen to see. He was still in her bathroom doing god knows what. The first thing she need was to get dressed. Black bra, red panties, and a loose fitting summer dress. She admired her dress in the mirror and got a catcall from the bathroom.

" You look great Miss Gotti. Don't let me interrupt your shopping trip I'll just let myself out. " He said nearly running out of her apartment.

What crawled up his ass? Oh well good riddance!

FSU

After finding Karina the perfect pair of shoes they went back to her apartment. Karen had another meeting that Aurora assumed was for her book so she and Karina had more god mother/god daughter time.

They were currently in the bathroom so she could do her hair. They decided on a french twist that would start at the left top corner of her head and end at the right bottom corner at the base of her neck.

" So this is your first boy/girl party are you excited? " She asked, clipping a section of the twist that was already done so that she could spritz the finished portion with sheen.

Karina blushed. " Yes. "

Ahh to be young again. Karen and Karina had been coming to visit her in Seattle for the past fifteen years. She had introduced Karina to some of the girls that lived in the apartment building. Her friend Mariah was having her birthday party that night.

" Just as long as you remember the rules. "

" No twerking, no kissing, no fun. " Karina recited flatly.

Aurora rolled her eyes. " Ladies don't twerk and you're too young for kissing. There how does it look? " She said finishing the twist.

She smiled in the mirror. " Perfect. "

Just then Auroras cell rang with a number she didn't know. " Hello? "

Rori? It's Mia.

She smiled immediately. " Hey Mia. What's going on? "

Have you seen TMZ today? We're front line gossip.

What? Aurora went into her bedroom and got her laptop. Karina was still admiring her hair so she googled her and Christians names and TMZ popped up.

" Oh my god Mia. " She breathed.

They had pictures of him dragging her and Mia out of Vesuvius. The caption...

Christian Grey: Control Freak?

Christian Grey was spotted at the grande opening of Visuvius. Seattle's most eligible bachelor was seen with Aurora Gotti, who he was spotted having dinner with last week. An eye witness said that he wanted to leave early, but Aurora being the owner tried to bid him goodnight when he tried to force her to leave with him...

It went on and on...

Rori? Are you there?

" Oh my god it's so bad. I can't believe it. " Aurora said breathlessly.

Oh come on it's not that bad, he is a control freak. I didn't know you two had an argument though. Any ways I called because our mother wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight. I know it's last minute but she so wants to meet you so " no " is not an option.

" Mia I don't know, me and your brother aren't really on the best of terms right now. I know it seems impossible, but I have been know to have a bad attitude. And if he has seen this since I saw him early this morning I can only imagine what dinner would be like. "

Oh come on Rori! Please? If not for me then for my mom? I told you we've never seen him with a woman before and everyone's really interested in her. I told you you're famous. All of my friends are so jealous of you. Please please please?

" Oh god is this what having a little sister is like? " Aurora asked her. This must be what her older brother put up with growing up.

I'll take that as a yes. It's casual so you don't have to wear a cocktail dress just a cute romper or skinny jeans! Oh I'm so excited. I'll text you the address Dinner starts at six see you soon! "

Wow she was exhausted. That girl could talk an ear off. Six? It was four forty five already! " Karina get dressed, slap some lip gloss on, and put your shoes on. " She said looking in the mirror in her room.

Her hair was still fine thank god. Taking Mia suggestion she put on a cute high waisted, full length, teal romper. The legs flowed when she walked making her feel like an Arabian princess. Last but not least she put on her favorite pair of Kate Spade sandles with gold decor. Adding a smudge of gold tinted lipstick she was ready to go.

Walking out in the living room she had to do a double take of Karina. " Woah you look so good. Ready? "

Karina nodded and grabbed her purse. " Where are you going? " She asked.

" I have a dinner thing nosey. Your mom will be picking you up at nine thirty. " She said knocking on the Alverez' door.

FSU

It was five fifty and she still had ten miles to go before she got to the Grey home. And to top it all off, it started raining. By the time she drove up the long driveway it was pouring and she didn't bring an umbrella. Pulling out her cell she called Mia.

Rori where are you?

" I'm here, but I'm stuck in the car because it's raining so hard. Call me vain but I don't want to get my hair wet. " She said making Mia laugh.

Hold on I'll send Christian with an umbrella.

A minute later her door was being opened and she was grabbed out of the car roughly. There he was holding the umbrella over the two of them. His face was a mask so she couldn't tell his mood.

" Thanks. "

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the house. They made it in and she was immediately swarmed. Mia pulled her in for a hug and kissed both of her cheeks. There were a man and a woman standing together who she presumed was Christians parents. There was also another blonde lady standing in the doorway eyeing her warily.

" Mother, Father this is Aurora Monroe. Rori these are our parents Dr Grace and Carrick Grey. " Mia said introducing them.

Grace pulled Aurora into a hug. " It's so nice to meet you Aurora. My you're beautiful. "

She blushed. " Thank you Mrs. Grey. "

" Oh please call me Grace. " She said.

Aurora smiled. " Only if you call me Rori. "

Carrick held his hand out for her to shake. " Nice to meet you. Wow you have a good grip. "

Her father taught her that even as a woman she should always have a firm grip when shaking a mans hand. She pulled her hand back and looked at the other blonde.

Christian followed her eyes and cleared his throat. " Miss Gotti may I introduce you to a dear family friend Elena Lincoln. "

" It's nice to meet you Mrs Lincoln. " She said politely.

Elena laughed. " It's Miss dear. "

Carrick clapped his hands together. " Well lets get to the dining room I'm starving. "

The dinner was lovely, but Christian eyed her the whole time. Mix that with Elena looking back and forth between them and you have a slightly awkward meal. She knew he was mad about the TMZ thing, but it wasn't her fault!

" So Aurora what is it that you do? " Elena asked.

She pushed her plate away. " Well I own a couple of flower shops, a sporting goods store, and I just opened a club downtown called Vesuvius. "

She seemed a little impressed. " I see. Did you go to college? "

This woman was relentless. " I graduated from Seattle U. "

" Really? What was your major Rori? " Mia asked.

Christian actually smiled, which seemed to surprise them all. " Marine biology. " He answered for her.

All of this attention was a little overwhelming. It was like meeting the parents- Well it was what was happening, but god it's not like they're dating. This was semi torturous.

" Well that's a great deal to already have under your belt. How old are you if you don't mind me asking. " Carrick said.

" I'm almost thirty six. " She answered.

Everyone around the table except for Christian were shocked.

" There's no way. " Mia's said.

Aurora smiled. " Yes I was born in seventy five. " The fact that they were all shocked was a huge ego stroke.

" So tell me about your family Rori. " Grace said pouring herself some more wine.

That was something she knew his parents wouldn't want to know right off. " Well my mom is back in Staten Island and my dad is currently incarcerated. "

Elena perked up a little. " Really? Is it mob related? " She asked.

How fucking rude could you be? " What mob? " I asked automatically.

Grace and Carrick exchanged looks and then promptly changed the subject.

Elena left right after desert and Grace and Carrick retired for the evening. Aurora and Christian sat in the living room and talked.

" How much have you told your friend Karen about me? " He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. " I signed a NDA I can't tell her anything. "

He sighed. " I'll have Flynn shred it tomorrow. I trust you not to tell her anything too personal. "

She looked at her watch and noticed the time. " I should get going. I have to be at one of my flower shops in the morning. "

He got up and looked out of the window. " It doesn't look like the rain is going to quit any time soon. How were you able to drive in this weather? " He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. " I managed. "

He shot her a warning look. " I don't think you should drive that old piece of junk tonight. "

His words offended her. " That car is a classic so you should give it the respect it deserves. " She snapped.

Sighing he went and stood in front of her. " I don't want to argue so I'm going to ask you nicely. Please stay? " He bit out.

Knowing he was still furious she didn't want to push his buttons just yet, plus she wasn't looking forward to driving in the rain again. " Thank wasn't very nice. " She teased.

Grabbing her shoulders, he looked in her eyes. " Please? " He whispered.

Woah. Where did this dude come from? She nodded slightly. " One condition? "

" What is it? " He asked.

Looking flirtatious she said " You have to give me something to sleep in. "

His smiled at her words. " Fine. "

The house was huge. They had to go up the main stairs and make a couple of turn before he opened a door on the right.

" Come in. " He said letting her walk in first.

There were many things from his childhood along with posters and pictures. He went in a drawer and got a t shirt and some sweats and handed them to her.

" The bathroom is directly across from us. " He said turning his back to her and stripping off his shirt. She took a minute to admire him before going to the bathroom.

Once she was dressed she pull her cell from her bra and dialed Karen.

Hello?

" Hey girl I was just calling to see if Karina had fun at the party. "

Girl she's still there. After the boys left the girls begged to have a little sleep over so I let her. She said you were at a dinner...?

She knew that was coming. " Mia invited me to her parents house. And yes before you ask I'm still here and so is he. "

That's my girl! Does he have a nice loaf of bread?

" Oh my god Karen. I haven't seen his loaf of bread but I am staying the night. "

Get it girl. Call me tomorrow with he deets.

She rolled her eyes.

I know I know you can't tell me anything.

" No no actually he said he was gonna have the NDA shredded so I'll be able to tell you some things. Any ways I'm gonna head to bed and I'll see you tomorrow. " She said going to the spare room Christian had made up for her.

FSU

Aurora couldn't sleep. She laid down an hour ago and she couldn't find a comfortable position. Why is it so hard to sleep in new places? After a few more minutes of her moving she got up and went to Christians door.

She silently opened it and went over to his bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and she almost didn't want to disturb him... Almost. She gently pulled back the covers and climbed in beside him.

After a few minutes she was back to tossing and turning and before she could move again he had her on her back.

" What's the problem? " He growled.

Looking up into his deep sea eyes she felt heat pool in her center. His sleepy voice was sexy as hell. " I can't get comfortable in the other room. "

He lowered his face in her neck. " Hmmmmmm "

Her body stiffened under his. He grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head, and just like that morning he worked her way in between her legs.

" Fuck. " His voice was kind of pained.

He was still holding her arms so she really couldn't move.

" Stay. " He ordered before getting up and rustling in the dark for something. She did what she was told for once which made him grin. " Good girl. Do you trust me? " He asked turning on his bedside lamp.

A black tie was in his hands. " I do trust you, but what are you going to do? " She asked.

Squeezing the tie in his hands he said " Giving you a taste of my world. " He said grabbing her hands and tying them together securely to the headboard.

Woah. She couldn't believe he was tying up! More importantly, why was she letting him? " We're not supposed to be doing this. "

He grinned and pushed her shirt up over her head and left it over her eyes. " You said you couldn't sleep. Maybe I should wear you out a little? " He said pulling the sweats down, delighted to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. " You can stop this at any time Aurora. Just say red. "

Red? " No Christian what if someone hears- Oh god! " His tongue firmly ran the length of his tongue up and down her hot center.

" You're very wet Miss Gotti. You can't possibly tell me that you don't want this. " He said before running a hand up her body to squeeze her nipple.

Auroras whole body squirmed. " Ohhhh. " The things he was doing to her body was exquisite.

" Tell me you want it. " He ordered.

" MMM Yes I want you. " Her body gave out on her. She was lost to the things he was making her feel.

After that things got hot... Very hot. His tongue was doing back flips on her clit. By the time he stopped she was a trembling mess. Her orgasm took over her whole body and spirit. Her world went black after that.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Aurora was taking inventory in the back room of her bakery, Sugar &amp; Spice when she heard the click clack of heels against the floor.

" Rori? " Came Karen's voice.

" I'm back here! " She yelled out.

She walked in dressed like she just got done at the gym. " Hey what's doing? "

" Nothing. Just inventory. It's crazy what you can find in the nooks and crannies back here. "

Karen laughed. " So... How did your " dinner " go? " She asked winking.

Aurora laughed and gave her the hottest look she could muster.

" Ahh! I knew it! How was his loaf of bread? " She asked.

" I didn't get to see it, but I did feel it and I'd say as an Italian woman, it was a very good size. Now the things he does with his tongue... " She left hanging.

Her mouth hung open in shock. " Oh my god! Did he give you an orgasm? "

Aurora nodded her head furiously.

" Yay! I'm happy for you. "

The calendar alarm went off on her cell and she jumped a little. " Shit I'm gonna be late. We'll talk more about it later I have to go. "

FSU

Walking into Flynn's office she signed in. She was the only one there so she sat her purse down in a seat and sat in the one next to it. A few minutes later Mr CEO himself walked in and flashed her a grin.

" Miss Gotti. " He said nodded his head.

" Mr Grey. " She said back.

The receptionist opened the door that led to the back and smiled. " Miss Gotti, Mr Grey? Dr Flynn is ready for you. "

To be perfectly honest Aurora was very nervous for this session. She and Christian had broken an important rule. No sexual contact while in group.

They went into the conference room seeing that Flynn was already there ready to go with a stack on tabloids in front of him. They sat down in complete silence. Aurora ignored the magazines since she knew that they would have she and Christians faces plastered on them. It had been like this for three weeks.

Flynn cleared his throat and spread the magazines out forcing them to look at them and see every single cover.

" I tell you to get to know each other and you two go and start a media uproar. "

Aurora looked down at her hands. She knew he was disappointed and felt horrible. And he didn't even know the half of what the media had printed. Christian took one of the magazines and briefly read the cover.

" My publicist and lawyers have been trying to get the media spotlight off of us. We unfortunately seem to be very fascinating to the people of Seattle. " He said setting the magazine down.

Aurora rolled her eyes, making his palm twitch under the table. " More like they're fascinated by him. " She said pointing rather rudely at Christian. " It could be any other girl on the cover with him and it would get the same reaction. "

Flynn jotted a few notes before speaking again. " Well lets not dwell on this. Last week I told you two to start a journal. On the first page should be a few things you like about the other. "

Auroras whole face reddened. She spent time thinking about what she liked about him the night before, this is what she came up with.

\- Christian Grey has a great work ethic.

\- Christian Grey also has a great sense of style.

\- Christian Grey loves taking control.

\- Christian Grey is very talented with his tongue.

She was mortified. She completely forgot about writing the last part.

Christian pulled his journal out and set it down in front of him. Aurora hesitantly pulled hers out as well and hoped to god that Flynn wasn't going to have them read out loud.

" Okay I'd like you each to swap journals and read what the other has written. " Flynn said.

Oh God anything but that! She slid her journal hesitantly over to him. Once his was in front of her she opened it without looking at him.

\- Miss Gotti is a fiery person.

\- Miss Gotti is good to her niece.

\- Miss Gotti has a knack for surprising me.

\- Miss Gotti is beautiful.

The last line made her look up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be that honest. He was still staring at her journal. His eyes weren't moving back and forth, just staring in one spot.

She had stunned him.

He slid her journal back to her and motioned for his back. Once he had it he pulled a pen out of his front pocket and wrote something more. Sliding it back she opened it again.

\- Miss Gotti is a fiery person.

\- Miss Gotti is good to her niece.

\- Miss Gotti has a knack for surprising me.

\- Miss Gotti is beautiful.

\- Miss Gotti also tastes like honey.

In five seconds her panties went from dry to soaked.

Flynn looked back and forth wondering what was going on. " Something tells me that I don't want to look at what you've written. Maybe we should remember that we're in group and not MTV's spring break. "

Having Flynn scold them was not fun. Aurora never wanted to make a mockery of his profession. " I'm sorry. " She said quietly.

" Yes. We've been acting unprofessional. I apologize. " Christian said with a slight smirk.

Flynn obviously hadn't ever seen him attempt to smile. The surprise was written on his face. " Christian I've never seen you like this before. Are you ill? "

The sexy CEO went back to his normal emotionless expression. " I don't know what you mean Flynn. "

And in that one moment Aurora actually saw the real Christian... And she liked it.

Christian cleared his throat. " If you don't mind Flynn, I'd like to ask Miss Gotti a personal question. "

Flynn waved his hand as if to say go ahead.

Aurora could only imagine what he wanted to know.

His ocean eyes pierced into her. " You mentioned something about your father in our first session that I wanted to know more about. "

" Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know but you have to answer a question in return. And you have to answer it no matter what it is. " She bargained.

He thought about it for a moment. " Alright Miss Gotti you have a deal. You said you and your father aren't close anymore. I was wondering why. "

Sighing she looked away from him. " He was the best father ever. Even when he got sent to prison we stayed close. When my uncles john and Sammi were going through their whole thing with the courts and the media he advised me to stay away from Karen. Advised. When my uncle Sammi cooperated with the feds I was ordered to cut all ties with her.

The way he raised me was to be loyal to those who have always been loyal to you. Karen had never stabbed me in the back and has never in the span of a seven teen year old friendship made me question who she was loyal to. In my mind it would be like a slap to her face if I had just cut her off. "

Christian nodded in understanding. " And your father didn't like it. "

" Both of my parents disowned me. People in Staten Island have pretty much stripped me of my family name. "

The alarm on Flynn's watch went off signaling the end of the session.

" Alright that's all for the day. We shall pick up where we left off next session. " He said.

They both walked out of the office and got in the elevator.

" I never got to ask my question. " She said.

Christian sighed. " I was hoping you would forget about that. "

" No such luck. " She said.

They got off and he grabbed her hand. " Come to escala tonight. I promise to answer all of your questions in return for one dinner. My house keeper is a very good cook if that helps. " He said flashing her a grin.

Aurora really didn't trust herself alone with him, but his offer was way too tempting. " Alright you have yourself a deal. "

He grinned. " I'll see you at eight. "

FSU

" No Titi not that one. " Karina said fake vomiting.

She and Karen were laying across her bed watching her try on clothes for her dinner with Christian. She was holding up a emerald green dress that Karina had turned down.

" Well then you pick. " She said sitting next to Karen.

Karina got up and went to her dresser and pull out Auroras favorite pair of boyfriend jeans and then got her blue and white horizontal stripped high low sweater. She threw them at her and laughed.

" It's just dinner at his house Titi. You don't have to look fancy all of the time. " She said.

Karen laughed. " Yeah Titi. " She said teasing her. " Okay Karina I need to talk to your Titi alone for a minute. " She said making the young girl go in the living room.

" Okay now we choose the lingerie. " She said grinning evilly.

Aurora rolled her eyes. " I'm not having sex with him. "

Karen put her hands on her hips. " Oh you're gonna and like it! "

" No! " She yelled.

Going over to her top drawer Karen took out a sapphire bra and panty set. " Yes. " She said firmly and threw them at her.

Aurora rolled her eyes and got dressed. Christian would never see her underwear any ways.

She pulled up to the gates that led to Escala and heard the lock click and them slide open. Taylor opened her door for her to get out. "

" Good evening Miss Gotti. " He said politely.

" Good evening to you too Taylor. " She said as he led her to the elevator that led to the penthouse.

She entered the foyer that has the the amazing view of the skyline and stood there for a few minutes. Hearing a loud pop behind her she came out of her thoughts. Christian was standing in the door way that led to the kitchen with a bottle of red wine that had just been uncorked.

" Hello Miss Monroe. " He greeted with a sly smirk on his face.

Karina was right in choosing her clothes. Christian was wearing faded jeans and an old Bon Jovi t-shirt. Even with out the suit he was gorgeous.

" Miss Gotti you're staring very rudely. ' He scolded.

Her face suddenly got very hot. " I'm sorry I've never seen you out of a suit. "

" I'm sure it's the ninth wonder of your world. " He teased.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. " What's for dinner? " She asked.

" Gail, my house keeper has made smoked salmon and a garden salad. " He said ushering her into a huge dinning room.

He went to the end of the table and pulled out her seat for her. Then he walked all the way down the the other end and took his seat. It reminded her too much of her parents when they would have a " romantic " meal together. Aurora always thought it was so impersonal.

" Do we have to sit like this? Can you even hear me from all the way down there? " She asked.

Christian looked at her as if she had grown two heads. " Well what do you suggest Miss Gotti? "

Picking up her plate she moved it to the middle of the table. next she moved her chair too and motioned for him to follow. Sighing he moved his meal as well and sat across from her.

She grinned at getting her own way. It was such a rare occurrence. " See that's so much better. "

He said nothing as he poured them each some wine. Aurora took a bite of the salmon and almost moaned. His house keeper was a great cook.

" It's nice to see you with an appetite. " He said looking at her half eaten salmon.

She took a sip of her wine. " I don't know why you think I have some kind eating disorder. When I get hungry I eat. When I'm full I stop. "

He pondered her words for a moment. " Fair enough Miss Gotti. I believe we are here to do a Q&amp;A."


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

" Are you seeing anyone? " It just popped out and she couldn't take it back.

He grinned evilly at her. " I see you. "

Aurora rolled her eyes. " That's not what I meant. "

" Rolling your eyes is rude. And to answer your qustion, I'm not seeing anyone. I don't do relationships. " He said and took another bite of his food.

She shook her head. " So you're a player? "

That made him laugh. " No I'm not a player. I just don't do hearts and flowers. "

It was her turn to laugh. At least he was honest. A lot of men would have lied and told her anything she wanted to hear.

" Do you find me funny Miss Gotti. "

She nodded her head and calmed down. " Most of the men in the lifestyle I grew up in promise their women hearts and flowers. They sell them a dream of a perfect life where their husbands love them and are faithful to them. Then the man goes to prison or gets killed and the wire taps get leaked and they find out their home wasn't so happy. "

When she realized that she was ranting she blushed a little and drank the last of her wine.

" I can only imagine. " He said pouring her some more.

" Sorry sometimes I hate where I come from. " She said taking another sip. " So if you don't do hearts and flowers what do you do? "

He was expecting this. " Have you ever heard of Domination? "

" Christian, I'm almost thirty six. Of course I know what it is I'm not a prude. " She said rolling her eyes.

Now that he wasn't expecting. " I tell you that I'm a Dom and that's all you have to say? "

" What's the big deal? We all have our own sexual preferences. ' She said finishing her meal.

Christian stood up and came around to her. " I want to show you something. " He said taking his shirt off.

She stood up and walked closer to see. Small, rounded scars littered his chest, obviously made by cigarettes.

" Who did this to you. " She whispered, putting her hand inches away from his bare chest.

He pushed her hand away. " The crack whores pimp would do it any time he wanted to. "

And she let him.

His words broke her heart. " Why didn't you tell me that you don't like to be touched? I've been doing it this whole time in one way or another. " She said remembering the night at his parents house. He hadn't pushed her away when she slept on his chest.

Putting his shirt back on her held his hand for her to take. " You didn't know and I didn't want to go over all of this before tonight. " He said taking her hand and leading her out of the dining room and down a hallway.

They stopped in front of a huge door and he unlocked it and led her in. Lights instantly came on and she almost gasped at what she saw. It looked like a torture room, but she had seen enough porn to know that the devices she saw were used for pleasure/pain.

" How did you get into this? " She asked walking to a particular nasty looking sex device.

He stood right where he was and watched her explore. " Elena Lincoln. " Was the only answer he could give.

" You mean the blonde woman from dinner with your parents? " She asked incredulously.

" Are you judging me Miss Gotti? " He asked softy.

She shook her head. " I Guess I'm just surprised. Why her? " She asked.

" She helped me. I was out of control and getting into fights at school. " He said finally moving over to her.

What? " School?! How old were you? "

" Almost fifteen. " He answered like it was no big deal.

His words infuriated her. " You mean she's a fucking chomo?! " She yelled.

Aurora started pacing back and forth plotting the best way to kill the bitch. How dare anyone touch one of their friends children like that?

" Calm down Miss Gotti. " He said sternly.

Her head spun to him so quick she almost gave herself whiplash. " Calm down? Seriously? What that woman did would mean a death sentence where I come from. "

" You truly are confusing. I tell you I like to whip women and you don't bat an eye. You find out I lost my virginity and you lose your mind. " He said smirking at her.

All of the information was swirling around in her head. She was so sure she wanted to know him. Now she could feel a pounding in her head. " I'm not feeling well. Maybe we should finish this later. "

Christians face fell. " Very well Miss Gotti. "

FSU

Everything was great at Say You're Sorry, one of the flower shops that she owns. They specialized in making arrangements for sorry significant others. Aurora made sure that her new shipment of tulips had been watered before quitting for the day. Sighing she rolled her shoulders trying to get the stress out of her body.

It had been five days... Five days since she has heard from him. No calls, texts, e-mails, nothing. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. He would do this after their talk.

To make things worse Karen took Karina back to Arizona to get ready for the new school year so she wouldn't see them for a while. Tonight was open mic night at Vesuvius. It wasn't mandatory for her to be there, but she wanted to get out. She just didn't want to go alone. Damn that Karen. She really needed more friends. Then a lighbulb went off... Mia

Walking to her car she dialed Mia's number.

Rori! What a pleasant surprise.

" Hey Mia what's going on? "

Nothing really. It's been quite boring really.

" Oh yeah? Feel like getting out for open mic night at Vesuvius? "

Really? What about Christian?

" Forget him. What he doesn't know wont hurt either of us. "

Oh my god Rori you are so my new best friend. I'll meet you there say nine?

" Yeah that's fine see you there. " She said hanging up.

Aurora pulled up to Vesuvius just in time for the paps to flash a thousand pictures of her in her black and white romper.

Aurora are you dating Christian Grey?

What is it like to be with a billionaire?

Are you guys serious?

She thanked god her security team got to her and pushed them all back. Mike, her head of let her know that Mia had already arrived and he made sure she got in safely. She found her at the bar looking flawless as usual in a sapphire Gucci dress.

" Let me get a white russian. " She told the bar tender.

Mia smiled upon seeing her. " Wow Rori I love that romper. "

Aurora rolled her eyes. " Yeah like I could hold a candle to your Gucci. "

" You like it? It was a Christmas gift from Christian. " She said smoothing it with her hands.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. " It's gorge. " She said grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

" So how are things with you and my brother? " She asked making Aurora cringe. " Uh oh what happened? "

She sighed. " We had a serious conversation. I learned some things about him that I maybe wasn't ready to. "

Mia looked shocked. " And you couldn't handle it? " She asked in an almost angry tone.

" What!? No! I haven't heard from him in five days. I think he regrets telling me. " She said.

Mia busted out laughing.

" What? Is my emotional pain funny to you? "

" No! No I'm sorry. " She said in between giggles. " Christian was called away to New York for business. He gets so busy that he forgets about everything. I haven't heard from him either that's why I asked. "

Aurora blushed bright red. Of course a billionaire would get busy. Oh how she missed New York. " Well that explains it. "

Mia laughed again. " I know my brother is an ass sometimes, but he likes you. If he didn't he wouldn't have put forth so much effort. "

" Maybe. " She said unsure of these new feelings.

Mia rolled her eyes and dragged her to the dance floor. This time they didn't have Christian there to pull them out. The beat went through their bodies and pulsed with the crowd. It was hot and everyone clung together like the world would end if they stopped dancing.

When they had enough they went back to the bar and got a couple bottles of water. Andy, one of the bartenders came up to them.

" I'm sorry to interrupt Rori, but you have a call in the office on line one. " She said.

She nodded and excused herself, motioning for Mia to wait for her. The club was still banging, making her happy about her decision to sound proof her office. Once she closed the door the sound stopped. Going to the desk she picked up the receiver and pressed the line one button.

" You have Aurora. " She said into the phone.

A tempting offer as always Miss Gotti. And as always I get left waiting. If you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

His word spread heat through out her body. " Promises promises. " She said flirtatiously as she sat in the comfy computer chair.

Miss Gotti are you offering to let me punish you? You are full of surprises.

Lust had filled his voice causing it to deepen deliciously.

Aurora grinned. " I might be willing to try it out... but you know everything comes with a price. "

It does with you any ways. I'd love to spank your pretty ass so hard that you will never step out of line again.

Her panties were instantly drenched. She didn't know why the idea of being spanked turned her on so much... but the idea of it had her so excited that she just might let him. Flynn be damned.

" Okay teasing aside we really should have a talk. Not about either of our pasts, but about the fact that we can't keep things professional between us. "

I couldn't agree more Miss Gotti. I shall send Taylor to get you from Vesuvius.

" No! I'm here with... A friend and I can't just leave. It would be rude. " Shit! If he found out that Mia was with her their faces will be all over every tabloid she just knew it.

A " friend? " Now I'm really interested. I shall be coming to get you Miss Gotti and I look forward to meeting your " friend ".


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

The line went dead and Aurora hurried back into the madness of the club to search for Mia. She found her dirty dancing with some douche bag and tapped her shoulder.

" Hey Rori this is Tony. " She slurred.

Oh god she's drunk.

" Mia it's time to go Christian is on his way. " The younger girl looked like she had instantly sobered up.

She said goodbye to Tony and they made their way outside and into the crisp air. The paps were still there so they both plastered fake smiles as they made their way to valet. Mia's luxury car pulled up and the valet got out and went to hand her the key.

" No no. " Aurora said taking them. " We've both been drinking. Take her car and park it in the private space next to mine and get German to pull one of the NDD vehicles up to take Miss Grey home. "

" Well at least one of you has common sense. "

Both women froze in their spots. Neither looking behind them, knowing who the voice belonged to.

" Thank you, but they wont be needing that ride. " Christian said grabbing Mia's hand and put his other arm around Auroras shoulders turning her around to finally face him.

He walked them back to where the paps were and Aurora mentally groaned. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Taylor opened the door for Mia and Aurora to get in and Christian got in the front seat while reporters were shouting more questions.

Aurora was too drained to bother with them. She just laid her head back against them seat and sighed. All she had wanted was a night out sans the drama. They pulled off and Christian turned in his seat and looked at Mia.

" Give me your card. " He demanded.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, but reached into her clutch and handed it to him and looked out of the window pouting.

" You'll get it back when you've proven you can be responsible. " He said turning his attention to Aurora. " What do you have to say for your self? "

His words pissed her off. " I'm a grown woman and I don't have to explain shit to you. "

He looked like he had been slapped. Mia cracked a smile and quickly hid it with her hand.

" Taylor head to Miss Gotti's apartment after we drop Mia off. " He growled and turned back in his seat.

They pulled up the long drive way and stopped right in the front of their parents home. Carrick and Grace were both waiting for them. Mia glared at Christian. She pulled Aurora in for a hug.

" Call me later. " She said letting go.

Twenty five minutes later they pulled up to Auroras apartment. She was so glad to get away from him. Christian got out and opened her door. She went to go in when she noticed him following. Turning around she came face to chest with him. Stepping back she narrowed her eyes.

" I think I can manage to get myself upstairs with out supervision. " She bit out.

He glared and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the building.

" I've had enough of this! " He growled as they stepped out of the elevator and into her apartment.

She snatched her arm back and punched the wall. " Son of a bitch! " She yelled cradling her hand.

He tried to grab her hand to see the damage but she backed away. " Why do you always do that? Can you not help but to be a controlling bastard? "

" Don't blame me for you punching your wall Miss Gotti. " He snarled.

That's it. She got a real dangerous look in her eyes and advanced him. " Would you like it to be your face next? "

Christian held his hands up. " Miss Gotti calm down. I don't want to have to hurt you. "

Aurora laughed whole heartedly. Laughing turned into giggling confusing him. She hit the ground and still couldn't stop. Wiping her eyes she finally got herself under control.

" Get out. " She demanded as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower and some first aid.

She spent over an hour in the shower thanking god that her building had an industrial hot water heater. Her hand hurt but she could flex it and wiggle all of her fingers so she knew it wasn't broken.

Expecting him to be gone she walked out of the bathroom naked and went to go in the kitchen. Not only didn't he leave but he called his mom. She jumped and hid herself.

" I told you to leave, not call your mom! " She yelled running back into her room.

She was so embarrassed. Shrugging into a long robe she went back out with her head down. She could see his legs coming towards her and her head shot up glaring at him. He held his hands up and backed up.

She sat on the couch and Grace sat next to her, gently picking her injured hand up. Her knuckles were bruised purple.

" My you really did a number here. " Grace commented.

" It's not that bad he really shouldn't have called you over her so late- Oww! " Aurora moaned when Grace gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Grace sighed. " Your hand isn't broken, but you have badly bruised it. I'd like for you to come to the hospital in the morning so I can do an X-ray just to be on the safe side. " She said going into her purse and pulling out a pill bottle.

" These are narco's. " She said handing them to me. " They will help with the pain so you can sleep. "

Christian cleared his throat. " I'll go make sure Dave is waiting in front of the building. " He said leaving.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

Grace watched him go and then turned her attention back to Aurora. " Do you want to tell me what happened? "

She looked up at the older woman. " He's just so frustrating. He has to control everything around him and it drives me crazy! " She said standing up. " I've been taking care of not only my self for a long time. I don't need him acting like my father. "

Grace put a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. " Trust me when I say that he wouldn't act like this with you if he didn't care. I've never seen him take such an interest in someone who wasn't family. Just try to remember that. " She said giving me a hug.

The elevator dinged and opened. " Mother your car is ready. " Christian said holding his hand out.

" Good bye Aurora. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow. " Grace said.

She was going to argue, but Christian glared. " I'll bring her in myself. " He assured.

Once they were gone she turned off the lights and went to lay down. He had pushed her to her limit and the pills were starting to kick in. She was out in seconds. Not even waking when the elevator dinged again.

Christian made his way through the dark and found her sleeping form. He stared at her while stripping down to his boxer briefs and slid in the bed with out disturbing her. Laying on his side with his head propped in his hand he continued to stare at her. His beautiful broken angel.

Her little episode reminded him of himself when he was in high school. He had learned to control his anger and was determined to teach her. Just the thought of touching her naked body freely during a scene in his play room made him very hard. He wouldn't hurt her of course. She deserved better than that. He laid there for a while trying to figure out how to get her to agree to what he had in mind.

Aurora rolled over and her legs brushed his. She mumbled his name in her sleep and her hand searched for him. He scooted closer and gently put her hand on his chest. When they had slept together at his parents she had reached out for him too. Her touch didn't hurt, not really. When she was asleep he could pretend that he wasn't afraid to be touched. It felt nice.


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

Aurora woke up the next morning in pain. Her hand was not only bruised, but swollen. Why did she have to punch that damn wall. Getting out of bed she caught a whiff of fresh coffee. She should have know he'd come back. It's really time to change her pass code.

She walked in the kitchen and saw him there in his worn out jeans and ACDC T-shirt buttering some toast. He smiled at her and handed her a mug of coffee that was surprisingly just the way she liked it.

She took it to the island and sat down on one of the bar stools. Christian placed a plate of toast and orange slices in front of her. How did he know that this was her favorite breakfast?

" My mother is ready for you at the hospital so once you finish eating you go and get dressed and we'll go. " He said finishing his coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

Aurora pouted but knew he wasn't gonna budge on it. Plus her hand really was starting to bother her. " I hate hospitals. "

" Don't we all. But you hurt your hand and you need to get it checked out. " He said gently taking her hand in his. " It has gotten worse. "

She finished her food and went back into her bed room and put on some sweat pants and her worn out pirates of the Caribbean T-shirt. Not wanting to struggle with regular shoes she slipped on her no backs and was ready to get this over with.

Grace greeted them when they got to her floor with a big smile. " Hey Aurora how does your hand feel? "

Aurora held it up and Grace winced. " Is see. " She commented. " Come with me and I'll get you ready for the X-ray. "

She really didn't know why the paper gown was necessary but put it on regardless. Grace took her to the X-ray room and gently set her hand down inches away from the part of the machine that takes the X-ray. Grace instructs her to keep her hand still and left. She could hear the machine working and then Grace came back in.

" It's a bit worse than I thought. " She said holding the X-ray up to the light. " You have a very small fracture right here. " She said pointing to the damage. " you wont need a cast, but you will need a stint. " She said leaving to get one.

Christian walked in and grinned at her paper gown. She flipped him off and he pushed her back flat on the table.

" Now Miss Monroe that is a very tempting offer. Especially because you have no underwear on. " He said sliding his hand up her inner thigh.

It felt so good but Grace would be back any minute. " Stop your mother ohhh god. " She moaned as his fingers found her clit.

He applied more pressure and she almost came off of the table. Her legs were shaking and her hand was holding his arm in a death grip he still didn't let up.

" Come Aurora. " He growled erotically.

She had no choice but to come hard. His used all of his fingers to strum her pleasure button like a guitar. Her body flew up and she held onto his shoulder for dear life. Her breath came out ragged because she was trying not to scream his name for the whole hospital to hear.

Christian was still rubbing her sensitive pussy. He scooped some of her juices up and licked his fingers clean. Her eyes darkened it was so hot. " MMM honey. " He said before pulling her gown back down to cover her.

He was deliberately driving her crazy. If that was what he could do with his mouth and hands she could only imagine what it would be like to actually have sex with him. Grace came back breaking their moment.

" Okay this will be a little cold. It has to be soaked in cold water in order to mold right. " She said molding the stint to the side of her hand. She then took a fresh ace bandage and started expertly rolling her hand up.

" You can take this off sporadically, but you must keep it on while you sleep. " She ordered. " I'm giving you prescriptions for Motrin, norcos, and an anti inflammatory for the swelling. And while were on the topic of swelling, you'll need to come back when it goes down for another stint. "

Aurora wasn't thrilled, but nodded. Christian helped her off of the table and took the prescriptions from his mother. " We'll go get these filled now. Good bye mother. " He said kissing her cheek.

Grace felt her cheek and looked at him strangely, but she wasn't complaining. She embraced Aurora. " I'll see you soon. "

FSU

They both entered her apartment forty minutes later. After getting her med's he insisted that they stop for lunch and made her eat every bite. His excuse was that she need to eat before taking the med's.

She was still in pain and wanted some relief so she ate with no argument. She took a Motrin and an anti inflammatory. The norco that Grace had given her the night before made her feel too woozy.

" This feels like a lazy day. I don't want to do anything but lay on my couch and watch old horror movies. " She said going to her DVD shelves.

Christian set her pill bottles on the side table next to the couch. She chose the original house on haunted hill but was having trouble getting the case open with her stint. He grabbed it from her and got everything ready. Aurora arranged the throw pillows just right and laid down on her side.

The movie started and he climbed between her and the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed a little and he froze and grabbed her hips hard.

" You are attempting to wake the beast Miss Gotti. You are most definitely not ready for that. " He said grinding his hips into her ass.

She gasped when she felt his hardness against her cheeks and couldn't help but to grind back.

" Fuck. " He groaned.

His hand slid up her shirt and cupped one of her soft tits. Her nipple got rock hard poking through her bra. He trapped her body underneath his and lifted her shirt all the way up and ripped her bra off. Bending down he traced the nipple with his tongue.

" Oh no don't. " She pleaded but her body betrayed her.

Grabbing her legs he forcefully pulled her pants off of her body. Delighted that she wasn't wearing panties. She was still very wet from earlier and it turned him on even more. Seeing the look in his eyes she tried to scoot away.

" Christian we can't do this. It isn't fair to Flynn. " She panted.

He ignored her and dipped his tongue in her belly button. Looking up at her as he did it. " I called Flynn this morning and terminated our agreement. " He said.

She shot up but Christian held her hip in a vice grip. " What!? Christi- Ahhh! " She screamed as his tongue flicked against her sensitive nub. " You- you shouldn't have- damn please don't stop. " She begged when two fingers slid into her dripping core.

Auroras body stiffened and her face was set in a silent scream as she came hard. He held her body still, milking every last drop of pleasure from her. When she stopped shaking he kissed his way up her body.

" I made the right decision Miss Gotti. It would be completely inappropriate for us to be doing these things while in group and I can't find it in me to control myself around you. "

" What are you saying Christian? " She asked still catching her breath.

He sighed and laid his head on her chest. " I'm saying that I can't JUST be friends with you. Not now that you're so close. " He said squeezing her to emphasize.

She looked a little confused.

He lifted his head and looked up at her. " Don't you understand? You know me better than anyone at this point. I've never had a " girlfriend " just a chain of submissive's. They never got this close. "

She thought about his words for a minute. " I'm not sure how I feel about this. "

Christian got off of her and stared her down. " You're not sure how you feel about me? "

" No! I don't know how I feel about you once again making a decision for me. I want to be mad but I know you're right. You can't seem to help your self and my treacherous body wont stop you. "

He grinned.

" There's something I don't understand. If you're a Dom does that mean you want me to be your sub? " She asked.

Sitting next to her he thought for a moment. " I want you period. I can't change who I am or promise that I wont get controlling at times. I just want to help you. "

Crawling over to him she straddled his lap. " And I want to help you too. " She said reaching her hands out inches away from his chest.

He stiffened. " Please. I'm not gonna hurt you. " She promised.

Grabbing her hands he gently put them on his chest just as he did the night before. He flinched, but calmed down. " I've always had contracts with my submissive's. That way I'd know I was in control. With you it's very unpredictable. You could touch me at any time. "

" If you would have told me that you didn't like being touched I would have understood. I would never hurt you intentionally. " She said taking her hands away.

Christian grabbed them back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer. " You have no idea what that means to me. "


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

Aurora and Christian fell asleep half way through the movie. Around five a.m. her land line rang. She went to get up but he pushed her back down on the couch.

" Hello? " He asked sleepily into the phone.

She popped her head up and looked at him. " Who is it? "

He didn't say anything, just hung up and went and opened her laptop. She heard the keys click as he typed furiously. Picking the laptop up he brought it over to the couch. He was on There was a picture of Aurora and Mia exiting Vesuvius and the headline was

Aurora Gotti partying with Mia Grey

It's no secret that the multi millionaire hunk has a soft spot for club owner Aurora Gotti. They've been seen together all over town. From restaurants to hospital visits, this couple seems inseparable. Now his little sister Mia seems to have Aurora fever too!

There was a video compilation of Mia arriving, Aurora arriving, and them leaving together a couple hours later. The journalist, if you could call her that, went on and on.

Mia and Aurora were seen having a few drinks at the bar and getting low on the dance floor. All this had the fans wondering, where was Christian? No worries he showed up just in time to usher them into his chauffeured town car.

There was another video of him walking with his arms around both of their shoulders.

Aren't they too cute? Stay tuned to keep posted on Seattle's hottest new couple.

Aurora rolled her eyes and closed the laptop. " Do people not have lives anymore? "

Christian put the laptop on her coffee table and left the living room. She laid back down and was about to fall back asleep when he came back in with some toast and orange slices along with orange juice..

" Get up Aurora it's time to take your medicine. " He said putting the food and drink down.

She groaned and rolled over facing the couch.

" Come on Miss Gotti. I have a meeting in a couple of hours and I can't leave until I know you've taken your medicine. " He said firmly swatting her ass.

Knowing he really wouldn't leave unless she did as he said she sat up and ate her breakfast. He grabbed her pill bottles and sat next to her.

" Let me see your hand. " He said.

She put her wrapped hand in his and he gently unwrapped the ace bandage. Once the splint was off he ran his fingers over her still swollen knuckles.

" It looks a little better. Does it hurt? "

As soon as he asked she noticed the throbbing in her hand. " Yeah it does. I'm not going to be able to really do anything at my businesses. "

" Good. You should take a few more day off and let the swelling go down. Here. " He said handing her three pills.

She shook her head. " The norcos make me fuzzy. "

He took the norco and put it back in the bottle. " Fine. "

She took the Motrin and anti inflammatory and laid back down. Christian set the pill bottle back on her end table and sat next to her.

I'm going to head back to Escala to get ready for my meeting. Are you sure you'll be okay being here alone all day? "

The fact that he asked made Auroras heart swell. " I'll be fine. If not I promise I'll call you immediately. "

He smiled a rare smile and caressed her face. " I'll miss you. " He said leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

FSU

A little while later her cell blared Karen's ring tone. Aurora got up and stretched. Picking her answered.

" Hey KG what's doin? " She said in her Italian accent.

The last time they spoke she was getting Karina's school necessities together.

" Hey Rori I was just calling to ask if you got a call from Jen G. "

She had to really think about it. " Jen G? As in Graziano? Why would she call me? "

" I asked myself the same thing. Apparently she is putting together a new reality show, and before you say it, it wont be scripted. "

Karen knew her so well. " Well what is it about then? "

" The show is going to be called mob wives. It'll have Renee, Drita D'avanzo, and Carla Facciolo. The actual mob wives, but Jen wants me to do it too and with me getting this book deal I would be in Staten Island any ways. "

Aurora knew the all of women she named. Renee is a typical mob princess and most likely wont accept Karen coming back to the Island. She and Karen used to be friends back in the day and when her father cooperated with the federal government Renee didn't even need to be told to stay away. She had always been underneath her fathers thumb.

Drita was okay... She had been around for a while before she and Karen moved to Arizona. Karen seemed to really like her at the time. Drita was a model and tough as nails. Aurora really didn't know if Karen and her would pick their friendship back up though, not after she married Karen's ex boyfriend.

Carla Facciolo is actually the only woman in the group that Aurora really liked. She was laid back and didn't like drama. She might have married into the mob, but she was also smart enough to get out of it when her husband got locked up. A lot of women in the life style would have rode the bid out, but not her. Aurora could respect that.

" If that's what you want to do then I support you a hundred percent. " She said going over to her window and looking out at the people.

" Well that's just it... I want you to come with me and do the show. And again, before you say it I know this isn't your thing, but we both know I wont really be welcomed back with open arms. I need some one with me that has my back. Some one I can trust. And that's you. "

She wanted her to what? " I don't know Karen. I have multiple businesses here and I don't know if I could pick up and leave. Plus me and Christian are getting some where and I'm starting to really like him. "

Karen paused on the other end. " I don't want to disrupt your life Rori. You deserve to be happy. Just please promise you'll think about it. "

Aurora knew Karen didn't want to pressure her. She was asking her to go back to a place that hated her for taking her side. She knows Karen has always felt guilty for her losing her family because of her.

" I promise I'll think about KG. "

" Thank you. Let me know you decision by next week. That's when Jen needs the absolution. "

FSU

The week had passed by and Aurora was sure it was because she had a huge decision weighing her down. In the end she knew that she had to go back. Karen was very happy that she decided to do it. It really was a hard decision thought... Not really any ways.

Her father was locked up in a prison not too far from New York city and she hadn't seen her mother since she was disowned. This wasn't nineteen ninety two any more. She had lost so much time with her family and it was time that it came to a haut.

The only problem? Telling Christian that she'd be gone for three months. Of course he was a billionaire and could come see her when ever he wanted, but she was terrified he would lose interest. She was even more terrified that he would just break whatever it was that they have together.

So there she sat in her office at Say you're sorry. All of the deliveries had been made, the new shipment had been watered, and the invoices had been stored. She was just hiding out because she knew that once she stepped out of the shop Taylor would be waiting there.

Sighing, she grabbed her purse and headed to the front. Just as she thought Taylor was standing right outside. She locked up and headed to him.

" Good evening miss Gotti. " He said opening her door.

She smiled at him. " Good evening to you too Taylor. "

When he got in the drivers seat he turned to look back at her. " Mr Grey asked me to take you straight home. He has a late meeting and didn't want you to be waiting bored in Escala. "

" That's fine I'm tired any ways. " She said getting comfortable.

To be honest she was relieved that she had more time to figure out how she was going to tell him...


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Aurora was at her bakery, The Rolling Scones, taking inventory and stressing. It was officially time to tell Christian that she was leaving. Sighing she looked around the store room.

Everything was in it's place so she hung the clip board on the back of the door and headed tot he kitchen. Gino, her baker was making her favorite, fried twinkies. It was surprisingly popular menu item and they made them to order.

Looking out front she saw that no one was there yet so she took one of the steaming twinkies and took a bite. The cream filling oozed a little and she moaned.

Gino looked at her strangely. " You don't usually have a sweet tooth. Who are you and what have you done to my boss? " He joked.

She mock glared at him. " I'm stressed and need sugar. "

A ping sounded and she took her cell out of her pocket.

-My mother wants you to come to the hospital for another stint.-

Rolling her eyes at the text she looked back up at Gino. " I'll be leaving to New York for a few moths, Tina will be working the front and checking in with me. If you have any problems don't hesitate to call me. "

" No problem boss lady. "

FSU

Aurora walked into the hospital and greeted the woman working at the front desk.

" Hi I believe Grace Grey is waiting for me. "

The woman clicked away at her computer. " I don't see an appointment. I'll just call her to confirm. " She said dialing the phone. " Yes Dr. Grey? I have a young woman down here that says she has an appointment. "

She put her hand over the receiver. " Your name? "

" Aurora Gotti. " She said impatiently.

" I'm so sorry miss Gotti Dr Grey is on the third floor she said to come on up. "

She left with out another word and headed to the elevator. Once she got to the third floor she was greeted by Grace's smiling face.

" It's so nice to see you Rori. Come on lets get you into the X ray room so I can see how your hand has been healing. " She said guiding her.

" It actually hasn't been hurting or anything. " She said sitting at the table where the X ray machine was.

Grace left the room after putting her hand in the right position with the X ray machine over it. Aurora knew the drill so she kept sill and waited for the lights to come back on. Grace came back in and still had a huge smile on her face.

" Come on and we'll chat while the X rays are being developed. " She said leading her to the same room she was in when Christian had fingered her until she came.

Her cheeks were flushed, but she hid it well. Hopping up on the table she crossed her legs. " Why did you become a Dr? " She asked.

Grace sighed. " I wanted to help children. When I was a teenager my neighbor killed his six year daughter with a gun. I remember being at her funeral and thinking that I wanted to help all children avoid what little Emily went through. "

Her story touched Aurora and tears came to her eyes. " That's so sad. How many children do you think you've saved from that over the years? " She asked.

" Too many to count. Christian was the first. " She said with a hint of sadness.

That was news to Aurora. " You saved Christian? I know about his bio mom, but he never told me how he got adopted. "

" Oh. It was a horrible night. I had been up for thirty hours and the ER was packed. I was just about to clock out and get some sleep when I saw this beautiful little boy being carried in. He was so small and dirty and it reminded me of Emily. No matter how tired I was I couldn't allow myself to leave. " She said reminiscing.

" He wouldn't talk to us, but I was the only one he wouldn't flinch away from. I fell in love with him. We had already had Elliot and my OBGYN had told us that I wouldn't be able to had any more children. I felt like Christian belonged with me. Like he was already mine. I brought Carrick up to the hospital the next day and we both agreed to formally adopt him. "

Aurora was glad they did. " He really is something special. "

Grace grinned. " I'm glad you think so because he is clearly smitten with you. We really enjoyed getting to know you at dinner. That reminds me, Mia wanted me to invite you to our country clubs annual end of summer formal. This years theme is Disney. "

Aurora didn't know what to say. She might not even be here for it. " What is the date? "

" It's this coming Saturday. I know it's last minute but we'd really like you to come. " She said hopeful.

It was three days before she had to leave. " I don't know I- "

" Oh please Rori? Christian hates these kinds of things and I know he'll come if you do. " She said guilting her.

" Fine! " She said making Grace happy.

A male nurse poked his head in. " Your X rays are ready. "

Grace nodded and left her to retrieve them.

In the end her hand was fully healed and she didn't even need another stint. Grace hugged her as she was about to leave.

" I'll see you on Saturday. "

FSU

Surprisingly Christian wasn't waiting for her when she got out of the hospital. Unfortunately, the paps were.

Aurora where's Christian?

Are you two serious?

Please talk to us.

A TMZ reporter got a little too close to her and she reacted like she normally would when people invaded her space... She shoved him back. The man kept taking pictures and advanced on her once again.

" Get out of my way. " She said trying to get passed him.

Aurora how good is Christian in bed?

She couldn't believe the nerve he had. " I said move! " She yelled pushing passed him and getting into her car.

She was glad to be away from these people for a few months. At least in Staten Island it's acceptable to be rude to paps. Pulling away from the circus she headed home to start packing.

FSU

Aurora laid out on her couch with her head in Christians lap. It was the night before the costume party and she still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell him that she was leaving. She had purchased her plane ticket earlier that day and had even been in contact with Carla, who's birthday was the day after she and Karen arrived.

Christians finger rubbed her scalp as they watched the late show. " Did you get your costume for tomorrow? " She asked.

He grumbled in answer. " I really don't want to go to this thing. "

" Your mother put me on the spot, I didn't really want to go either so now we both have to trudge through it. " She said sitting up. It was now or never. " I need to tell you something completely unrelated to the costume party. "

She knew he could feel her hesitance. Before she could say anything else his cell started ringing. He looked at it and sighed.

" Sorry I have to take this. " He said getting up and walking out onto her balcony.

Damn it! She was so close to finally telling him. He was going to hate her for waiting so long.

FSU

Aurora stood in front of her full length mirror and smoothed out her Pocahontas costume. She was in love with her tan moccasins. They may not be stilettos, but they sure were cute. Looking at the time she grabbed her tan leather clutch and headed out.

Christian said he was gonna be a little late so he sent Taylor to pick her up and drop her off and he would be along as soon as he could. Like she believed that he had some " important " business " thing... He just didn't want to come.

Mia, who ironically was dressed as princess Aurora, squealed when she walked into the lavish affair. " Oh Rori you look so good! "

" Thank you, you look gorg as well. Where's your mom? " She asked looking around.

Mia looked with her. " Oh she's over there by the sparkling punch with Miss Lincoln. "

The sound of that chomos name made her blood boil. And what was worse, she was dressed as Cruel la Devil. Grace on the other hand was dressed as Cinderella's fairy god mother. Once she spotted her, her face lit up. Both women made their way over to her.

" Rori so glad you could make it. I love your costume. " She said giving her a hug. " Where is my son? " She asked.

Elena had a look of distaste on her face at the mention of Christian.

' Oh well get over it you old bitch. ' She thought.

" He said he had some business to take care of before he could come. " She said politely.

Grace rolled her eyes. " I'll bet. "

Aurora cracked a smile. " I'm sure he wont disappoint us. "

After Grace took her around and showed her off she finally had a moment to herself in the ladies room. Looking in the mirror she thanked god her make up hadn't smudged. Pulling out a tube of clear lip gloss and started smearing it on her lips. Just as she was finishing the door opened and in came Elena Lincoln.

The woman looked at her as if she was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. " What's so special about you? " She asked circling around her. " You're just a plain and simple girl who wouldn't know what to do with a successful man such as Christian. "

This woman really wanted to get her ass beat. " And you would? I thought you liked children as opposed to men... Does you friend Grace know that you molested her underage son for years? Does it make you feel good to know that you fucked with a young boys mind? A young man who was already struggling? " She asked with venom in her voice.

Elena looked as if she had been slapped. " How dare you speak to me like that! " She said reaching her hand back to slap her.

Aurora caught her hand and wrapped her other around the older woman's neck and pushed her against the wall hard.

" No! How dare YOU take advantage of a young boys vulnerability? " She asked pulling her shoulders and then slamming her back against the wall. " Christian needed help and all you did was make his problems worse you chomo bitch! "

Apparently some one had heard the commotion and alerted Grace. Elena finally got Aurora off of her and walked out of the rest room and right into the Dr.

" What's going on? Philippe said that there was an argument in there. " She said.

Elena looked back at Aurora and grinned. " She attacked me Grace. I just needed to use the ladies and she came from no where. "

Grace looked at Aurora. " Is this true? "

For a moment Aurora cursed herself, but there was no turning back now. She was not gonna take this shit from a child molester.

" Stop lying. Why don't you tell her about what we were just talking about Elena... Afraid that your best friend will do worse to you then I did if she found out? "

Grace looked at me as if to say " explain yourself '

' Oh god I'm so sorry Christian. You're really gonna hate me now.' She thought.

" Your so called friend was screwing Christian when he was underage. That's why I attacked her. "


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Grace looked like she had been slapped.

Elena made one last effort to make this go away. " Grace don't believe this liar. You know me better than that. " Elena begged.

" Get out. " Grace said firmly.

Elena grinned smugly at Aurora. " Yes I agree, we don't need liars around. "

Grace turned towards her and glared. " I meant you Elena. Get out right now! " She yelled before punching her in the face. " He's my son Elena! How could you do that to him?! "

" What on earth is going on here? "

Oh no. Aurora looked over at Christian, who was dressed exactly like John Smith.

" I'm so sorry Christian. I didn't mean for this to happen. " She tried to explain.

" Don't you dare apologies Rori you did the right thing. " Grace said pulling Elena by her ear. " I have a lot to say to you young man so don't you dare leave this party before that happens. " She spat leaving them to get rid of her so called best friend.

Tears streamed down Auroras face as she looked at the beautiful man in front of her. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious by the look on his face that he was pissed and knew exactly what had happened.

" I'm sorry. " She said turning around and running for the closest exit.

The exit led her to a huge garden that was bathed in the moon light. She was supposed to tell him that she was leaving but didn't want to stop seeing him, but now she knew that it was pointless since she pretty much ratted him out.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Before tonight she had never realized how attached she had become to him over the month they had know each other. She didn't want to lose him and now she might not have a choice.

Going over to a bench she sat down and pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on her knees. Maybe it would have been better if she had gone with her first instinct and refused to sign that damned NDA but no, he had to be insanely hot. That's what she gets for thinking with her heart.

After a while she heard some one calling her name. Looking up she saw Mia approaching. She hurried and put her head back in between her knees. No one needed to see her blubbering.

" Oh Rori it'll be okay. " She said rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

She shook her head and cried harder. " I- I've ruined everything Mia. He hates me! "

Mia didn't say anything. Of course she wouldn't she knew it was the truth.

" I always ruin everything. No wonder my own family can't stand the sight of me. I never deserved some one like him. " She said wiping her face.

There was another pause.

" I'm so sorry Rori. I've never seen him so angry. He left shortly after you came out here. " Mia said softly.

And now she was stranded. Her night could not get any worse. Reaching for her clutch she opened it and pulled her cell out and dialed the cab services number.

" Yes I'd like a cab at the Seattle country club and take me to 55436 willaby drive. "

The operator told her that the cab would be there in ten minutes. She did her best to pull her self together and finally looked up at Mia. She looked like she had been crying as well.

" And to think I was worried about how he'd react to me going back to Staten Island for a few months. " She said standing up.

Mia face dropped. " You're leaving? "

Aurora sighed. " It's just something I have to do. I'll be back. I want you to know that I'll always be your friend so never hesitate to call. " She said before opening the fence door and headed to the parking lot.

FSU

" Hi my name is Aurora Gotti. My crime? Being the daughter of the leader of a heroine crime ring... And associating with a " rat " family. My sentence? Eighteen years of being shunned my family. " Aurora said into the camera.

The filming crew had come to her apartment the next day to film her living her life. Of course she didn't know that and she looked like absolute shit. After everything that went down the night before she really didn't feel like having cameras shoved in her face. Oh well she signed up for this shit.

After a shower she felt a little better. There were several cameras hooked up in her car already and the filming crew followed her in another car. They had her stop at both of her flower shops and the bakery before letting her go home to get ready to go to Vesuvius. She guessed the viewers would want to know exactly what she did. Under all of the hurt she felt proud to show off what she had made of herself.

When they pulled up in the limo they provided the paps went wild.

Aurora what's with the cameras?

Where's Christian?

Is it true that you two broke up over Elena Lincoln?

The last question embarrassed her to no end. She was glad when her security team got them inside. The club was packed and the music was pounding. She definitely needed a drink so she headed to the bar and ordered a double shot of Scotch. Throwing it back she slammed the glass back down on the counter and then headed for the dance floor.

After five more double shots the filming crew had enough footage for the day. Her security team helped her back to the limo and kept the paps at bay. Luckily they weren't as relentless.

When she got home that night she was glad to see the film crew leave. Now she could wallow in private. As soon as the elevator closed she broke down again. She could barely punch in her code and she knew that she'd cry herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

The gate lifted and her living room came into view. The end table lamp was on and she specifically remembered turning it off before she left. Slipping out of her heels she picked them up and tip toed silently to the painting closest to her. Lifting it up by the bottom she felt behind it and produced a small hand gun.

She turned the safety off and tip toed and looked in the kitchen and saw no one. Looking towards her bedroom she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. Kicking the door open she pointed the gun in front of her. In the middle of the room stood Christian who saw the gun and held his hands up.

" It's just me! " He yelled.

Auroras heart stopped. She put the safety back on with shaking hands. " God damn it Christian I could have killed you! " She yelled.

He walked to him and gently took the gun from her hands. Putting it on her vanity he walked back to her and yanked her to the bed. Sitting down he bent her over his knees and lifted her dress up.

" What are you doing? Stop- Ow! " She cried when his hand came down hard on her ass.

Christian pulled her panties down and slapped her ass again and again. He didn't say anything he just continued punishing her. Heat not only radiated from her sore ass, but her now dripping center.

He could see her juices glistening and started rubbing her red cheeks. " You will never tell my mother any of my personal business again. " He commanded before slipping his fingers between her swollen folds.

She arched her back and groaned as he found her clit. His touch was feather soft and soon she needed more friction and started moving her hips trying to get relief.

" Say it! " He yelled slapping her ass again.

She jumped and moaned. " I will never tell your mother your personal business again. Please stop teasing me. " She begged.

He got up and pushed her back on the bed. " Stay. "

Walking back to her vanity he found some ribbon and came back to her. " Hold your hands out. "

She did as he said and let him tie her hands together. He led her up to the head board and made her get on her knees. Tying her hands to the head board he pulled a condom out of his pocket before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. His huge cock sprang free and he climbed behind her.

Auroras legs shook with anticipation. This was their first time actually having sex and she couldn't help but relish in the moment. His finger slid in between her legs and rested on her mound.

" Tell me you want this. " He ordered.

She arched her ass into his hard length and moaned. " I want you Christian. "

He didn't need to be told twice. Entering her roughly, he set a steady pace that pushed her higher and higher until she could literally taste her orgasm. Right before she could fall over the edge he pulled out and ceased all contact with her flushed body.

" What the hell?! " She practically yelled.

He got back behind her and slapped her ass. " No talking. " He said slipping back into her tightness. And thus began the torturous routine of him getting her just tot he brink of insanity only to pull away. When he finally pulled out for the last time she almost sobbed as he jacked his huge cock and came all over her pretty red ass.

Rubbing his come into her swollen cheeks. " This is the consequences for the huge scene you made last night. " He whispered in her ear as he untied her hands.

She looked at and rubbed her thighs together to get some friction to her pounding pussy. His hands gripped them hard and he glared at her.

" There will be no orgasm for you tonight. You're not allowed to come this is a punishment. " He said releasing her thighs. " I have ways to know if you so much as touch your hot little cunt. That was just a taste of how long I can draw it out. "

As soon as he was sure she understood he got dressed and went to leave.

She followed him into the living room naked. " I need to tell you something. " She said. It was now or never at this point.

He paused in front of the elevator he and looked back at her. " You mean about you going to New York? I've known for a week now. Why do you think I withheld your orgasm? The spanking was for telling my mother about Elena, not having an orgasm is the punishment for not telling me that you were leaving. "

" Why didn't you tell me that you knew? " She asked.

The elevator opened and he stepped in. " Because you have to go and I can't think of a better punishment for you than leaving Seattle hot and bothered with no relief in sight. " He said grinning evilly and pushing the bottom floor button and disappearing.


	16. Chapter fifteen

A/N Okay so I got a couple of disappointed reviews. Sorry to those of you who don't like the mob plot. It was either make a change or leave this story unfinished. I also got a guest review ( I moderate those ) calling me a desperate bitch... I know I can't please everyone so thank you to the readers who actually like the changes. Any who here's the next chapter.

Chapter fifteen

Aurora landed in JFK and instantly regretted not bringing a heavy jacket in her carry on. New York in the fall/winter has always been beautiful and she was glad that she decided to come home. Now if only she could have seen her elusive boyfriend before she left everything would be perfect in her life for once.

Christian insisted that he wasn't mad about her coming to New York but he avoided her until the last possible minute. All she got was a good bye text message that said to take care and miss him. Not to mention the fact that she had been perpetually horny for the passed couple of days.

Once she got her stuff in the car that VH1 provided for her she pulled our her cell and checked her messages. She had five new texts.

Hey girl call me when you land! - Karen

OMG I miss you already Rori. - Mia

If I see any funny business on any social media web site I'll spank your ass so hard you wont be able to walk for a month. - Christian

My mother wants you to call her. She feels bad about what happened at the club. - Christian

Call me when you land, I miss your voice. - Christian

She decided to put him on the back burner and dialed Karen.

Hey girl!

" Hey I just got in the car and I can't believe that I'm back home! " She squealed feeling all the excitement she used to back in the day.

I know! Listen I'm out with Drita and we're having a drink. Call me when you're settled in and we'll link up.

" Ha! Did you bring up Lee? " She asked being messy.

Stop! You're too much right now. I'll talk to you later.

" Okay I have to call Christian and check in to the hotel. I'll call you later. " She said hanging up and dialing his number.

Hey beautiful.

His voice was smooth like the finest liquor. The tone sent chills down her spine. " Hey I just got in like fifteen minutes ago. "

How's the big apple?

" Very cold, but also very beautiful. Just like I remembered pretty much. " She said looking out of the window.

Will you be staying in a hotel or renting while you're there?

" I'm on my way to Marriott right now but me and Karen will be renting an apartment together once we find one we like. " Which was soon she hoped.

Okay well stay safe. I have a meeting with the board in ten minutes and they like to play hard ball so I better finish prepairing.

She smiled. " Give them hell baby. "

I always do. Bye.

" Bye. " She said hanging up and sighing.

Aurora was not prepaired to miss him this much. they had only know each other a short am mount of time and he was already a huge part of her life. Maybe this time apart would be good for them... Which reminded her that she needed to call Flynn to get a referral for a shrink out here. Reuniting with her family wasn't going to be easy and she really needed and outside source to talk to.

When she got to her room the first thing she did was shower. It had been a long flight and she needed to relax. Stepping out of the bathroom she heard her cell going off. She didn't recognize the number.

" Hello? "

Hello Rori? It's Carla Facciolo.

" Oh hey! How are you? " She asked.

I'm great, listen I'm having a birthday party and I wanted to invite you and Karen since I haven't seen you two in so long.

News of her and Karen coming back spread like wild fire in Staten Island. " Oh my god happy birthday. I know I've been out of the loop for so long I forgot. Have you already talked to Karen? "

Yeah I talked to her like five minutes ago. She gave me your number to invite you to the party.

" Well I never pass up a party! Just text me the details and I'll be there. " She said grinning like an idiot.

Okay I'll definitely do that. I'm so happy you're home and we get to hang out. It'll feel like old times.

" Oh god I know right? We used to blow the roof off of joints. "

Okay so I'll see you ay the party have a nice night.

FSU

Aurora and Karen pull up to the club that Carla booked for her party and link arms. It looked as if they were both going into battle. No doubt Renee would be there and they both were on her hit list.

" Do you think Renee will say anything to us? " Karen asked smiling evilly.

Aurora laughed. " She'll probably try to have us whacked. Especially after all of the shit she has been talking. "

They both cracked up. When they walked in Aurora spotted the mob princess right away along with Drita and Carla.

Drita turned around and lifted her glass. " This is to Karen Gravano and Aurora Gotti! " She said grinning.

She came over hugged us both. Aurora had to admit, she still looked good even after two kids. We went to the bar furthest away from Renee and they ordered a round of drinks. Looking over she could see Renee grilling Carla. Apparently she didn't know they were coming. Oh well.

Once they got their drinks they walked over to them. Renee walked away as if she hadn't been talking mad shit all over the island about them. Karen hugged Carla and wished her a happy birthday. When they broke apart she pulled the birthday girl in for one too.

" Happy birthday Carla I missed you. " She said excitedly.

Carla looked a smidgen sloshed as she staggered a little. " Thanks girly! You's two look great! I can't believe it has been this long. "

" Yeah eighteen years. I'm so glad to be back. " She said sipping her tequila.

Karen looked after Renee. " What Renee bugged out and ran away? " She asked laughing.

Aurora knew that Karen was enjoying the hell out of this. Growing up in this life style meant never running away from conflict. You either sat down and talked it out, or you got whacked. If Renee wanted to play gangster she was gonna have to deal with both Karen and herself.

Drita went to go find her and came back empty handed.

" What's up with your girlfriend Renee? " Karen asked.

Aurora nodded her head. " Yeah we heard what she has been saying around the island about us both coming back. Now we're in the same place and she bolts? I thought she had balls? "

Karen laughed and winked at her. Childish... Maybe but she hadn't seen Renee since her father got locked up. They weren't friends or anything like that she was honestly just a bitch from what she remembers. And now it seemed she was right since she had told Carla that she couldn't wait for Auroras two brothers to whack her. Her two brothers who were involved in the Gabino family. The same family that her father and uncles were apart of.

If she wanted to talk about her family and the circumstances that led to her being disowned then so be it. One thing she wasn't going to do was talk shit and then run away when they finally see each other.

" I don't know she's bugging the fuck out. " Drita said.

Carla shook her head. " Give her a few minutes. Maybe she needs a minute to take it in. I don't know. "

" I didn't even know if you were gonna come or not. " Drita said.

Aurora highly doubted that since Carla told her she was going because she called her first. Renee walks back over to them and looks at Drita and Carla. " Talk about phoney. " She said pointing at them.

" Do you want a shot before you go. " Karen yelled to her as Aurora raised her glass.

Renee looked at them with venom. " Shot is a bad word for you. " She fired at Karen and then left.

Drita looked shocked and followed her outside. Most likely to do some more lying. She came back in and Karen looked at her.

" Come on lets go handle this bitch right quick so we can have a few drinks with out drama. "


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

When they got outside Renee was smoking a cigarette. She saw them coming and turned around.

" Hold up, hold up. This is very dramatic. " Karen said as they walked up to her.

Renee was drunk and slurring her words. " No no no dramatic. "

" No this is dramatic to us. " Aurora said.

The bitch looked like she had been slapped. " Oh this is dramatic to us? " She said using quotations. " You two are in this together? "

" Actually we are and yes it is dramatic. Because I walked in the place and you get all crazy and ran out. " Karen's said taking her attention off of Aurora.

She really wanted to snatch Renee up, but she had promised Christian that she'd be on her best behavior. She really regretted it now.

" Sop what's up you wanna go sit down and have a drink and talk or what? " Aurora asked. once again entering the conversation.

Renee shook her head. " A sit down with you two? Nah I don't think so. " She said arrogantly.

" No that's how mother fuckers do it. They have a sit down. So we can go inside and talk about this. " Karen said and Renee's hands started twitching. " you know what? You have a problem with me because of who my father is. Because you can't be in the same place as me and Rori. Because you're a weak minded individual. " Karen spat.

Deep down Renee knew that every thing Karen said was the truth. " I think you's two have a lot of fucking balls coming back here. "

" Tell me you want us to leave. " Karen's demanded.

Aurora knew this routine very well. When they were still living here they used to get into these kind of fights all of the time.

Renee couldn't believe it. " Are YOU testing ME? " She asked.

" No she's telling you. " Aurora said with mischief in her eyes.

" So you're telling ME? " Renee asked incredulously.

Karen never missed a beat. " If you have a problem with us then tell us to leave. "

" Leave. " Renee said.

" No. " Both Karen and Aurora said at the same time.

All three women just stood there staring each other down.

" Well then what are we gonna do? " Renee asked.

Aurora rolled her eyes. " I don't know you figure it out. What are you gonna have my brother whack me? Isn't that what you've been saying? You of all people should know better than to bring family into the equation. "

" Yeah you're a big gangster bitch you call it and figure it out. " Karen said.

Renee scoffed. " You don't have any family since you sold them out bitch and I don't need my father! It's what I fucking believe. And what I believe is what you father did was wrong and it destroyed a lot of fucking family's. " She said to Karen. " And that you were wrong when you took his side. " She said to Aurora.

Karen thought for a second. " Do you have a problem with that lifestyle? "

" No I don't " Renee said with no hesitation.

Karen nodded. " You don't have a problem about the fact that my father was a gangster and possibly put a gun to a mans head and pulled the trigger? Do you have a problem with that too? This whole lifestyle doesn't destroy family's? " She asked.

Renee looked like she had never in her life thought about it like that. Karen put her finger up. " I'm not standing here talking to you- "

Renee's eyes popped out of her head. " Don't point your finger at me. " She said pointing her finger in her face.

" There will be fingers because you just put yours in my face. " Karen said putting her finger up again.

" Now I am! " She yelled.

Karen laughed. " Go ahead bitch cus we're not leaving. "

" Oh bitch!? " She asked.

Karen nodded. " yes bitch. "

" The same bitch you wanted to sit down to have a drink with? " She asked.

" I wanted to talk to you because I walk in a party and you ran out. " Karen explained.

Renee nodded. " Yeah because I don't feel comfortable around you. "

" Then leave. Walk away now. " Aurora said.

Renee laughed. " I don't leave. I never have and I never fucking will. "

" Yeah well we don't leave either. Aurora said pulling Karen back inside with her.

Things were starting to heat up and if she hadn't walked away she'd have broke her promise and punched the bitch. " I'm going to the ladies room. "

The whole situation had pissed her off. She need a few minutes to calm down. Checking the time she realized she hadn't spoken to Christian all day. Getting her cell out of her boob, yes she does that get over it, she dialed him up.

Well miss Gotti I thought you had forgotten all about me.

She rolled her eyes.

Rolling your eyes is rude miss Gotti you should really know better, it could earn you a spanking.

" I don't see that happening any time soon since we're on opposite sides of the country... I miss you. " She admitted.

Well I have to say that's good to hear since I've been missing you too.

And in that instant all of the anger left her body. " Remember when I told you about Renee? "

The loud mouthed one?

" Ha! They're all loud mouthed. Well me and Karen got invited to Carla's birthday party. "

And you knew she was going to be there yes you told me.

" I'm gonna need you to stop doing that. Any ways we just had a confrontation with her outside and it was not pretty. Don't worry I didn't hit her or anything. " She said quickly. If she wanted him to come see her so she could finally have her orgasm she'd need to be good.

Well I'm glad to hear it. You should get back to your friends now and try to have a little fun. But not too much or I'll be forced to punish you again.

" Okay thanks for talking me back into a good mood. " She said.

It's always a pleasure to make you happy Miss Gotti. Goodnight.

" Goodnight. " She said smiling. Wow.

When she got back to the girls were looking at the door. " What's going on? "

They looked at her and shook their heads. " Seriously what did I miss? "

The rest of the night was spent drinking and listening to Drita go on and on about Renee. She was so glad when she got under the Egyptian cotton sheets to sleep off the whole night, okay maybe not the talking to Christian part.


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

A week after the whole birthday party disaster Aurora and Karen finally found an apartment that suited both of their tastes. Once they were done unpacking and setting up the kitchen and living room they each got in their showers and washed the sweat away.

Afterward Aurora laid in her towel on her freshly made bed and sighed contently. Rihannas Disturbia blared from cell that was connected to the charger on her nightstand. Lazily she reached over and unplugged it.

" Hello? " She said softly.

Hello to you too miss Gotti. You sound relaxed.

" That I am Mr Grey. We are finally all moved in and set up. I'm currently laying on my bed in nothing but a towel. " She said teasing him.

You can be punished for teasing too you know.

Aurora pouted. " If that's the case then be prepaired for a fight. "

I look forward to it. So... are you missing me?

" Do you even have to ask? And don't act like you don't miss me too. I've seen the pictures in the Seattle times. " She said smugly.

Christian had been to a few social events by himself and the media went into a frenzy. They wanted to know where she was and why she hadn't accompanied him. It was only a matter of time before they realize she was in New York.

Life definitely is very boring with out you miss Gotti.

Karen came to the door in her fluffy red robe. " Hey Drita just called and wanted to know if we wanted to go get a few drinks and dance. "

" Hell yeah I'm always down to dance. " Aurora said with an evil grin.

Is that Karen? Tell her to keep an eye on you.

She rolled her eyes. " Christian said to keep an eye on me... Cus you know I'm a child. "

Karen laughed. " Don't worry Crissy I wont let her get drunk and boink the first man she meets. " She yelled so he could hear her.

If I see pictures online of you dressed provocative and dancing with other men I will spank your ass until it's blood red and then fuck you until you beg me to stop.

His promise sent thrills down her spine. " Yeah like you could do all of that from Seattle. " She said baiting him.

Something tells me that you're gonna be pushing your limits with me because you are on the other side of the country. Perhaps you should remember I could show up at any time and I could already have eyes on you as we speak.

" God talk about a stalker. Look I have to get ready so I'll talk to you later. " She said getting up.

Remember what I said and have a good time... But not too good of a time.

" Yeah yeah. Bye. " She said hanging up.

Karen looked at her with a smug grin. " So you two aren't in that I love you stage yet? And what did he say to have you blushing like that? "

Her words made her blush more. " I am falling for him... But I don't know what's going on in his head. Trust me when I say that the man is a freak of nature and he's really into spanking me when I get out of line. "

Karen's eyes bugged out. " Oh my god he is a freak! " She yelled laughing. " Maybe you should get naughty tonight so he will have a reason to get down and dirty. "

" Yeah no. Some things went down in Seattle right before I came here. He was fucking pissed and I hadn't even told him about leaving. He fucked me so good and brought me to the edge so many times only to stop. He finished and then just left. " She said frustrated.

" He even forbid me from getting off on my own. I do not want him to come here and me not have an orgasm. I like him I really do, but if that were to happen I would cheat on him. "

Karen took all of the info in. " Okay so now I really need a drink since your sex life is clearly more complicated than mine. " She said going back to her room to get ready.

FSU

The next day Karen woke her up bright and early so she could help her with her assignment from her writing coach. So here they were wandering around the island and visiting their old haunts.

They just left her fathers old construction business and they were on their way to the old Gravano home. When the stopped in front of the house Karen got a huge smile on her face.

" Look, it looks the same. " Karen pointed out.

It sure was the same red brick house with the nice white wired door. The sight caused old memories to come to the surface. All of a sudden she was fifteen again, acne included. Coming over to the Gravano home was always great because Sammi wasn't as strict as Auroras father was.

She and Karen had knew a lot more than the daughters of the other families. While most of their friends were oblivious to what their fathers did for a living they were secretly listening to private conversations that their fathers had. They thought it was so cool to be a part of that world and it got them into a lot of trouble. They walked to the side of the house and the old feelings came rushing back to them.

" This was our escape route. " Karen said smiling.

It sure was. " Yeas your bedroom was on the far side so all we had to do was open the window and crawl out. "

" And then we'd just crawl back in through my bathroom. And that one night just as we got in and opened the door my father was standing there with a gun on both of us because he was scared that someone was breaking in the house. " She said laughing.

Aurora couldn't help but laugh. " Yeah he was like do you's two know how close you came to getting killed? We just nodded our heads like the naughty teenagers we were. And he was like, go to bed! And the slammed the door on us. He told my father the next morning " I thought some one was breaking in and then I see our daughters faces. "

" When he bought this house he bought it specifically here so he could watch for a hit. Even the FBI told him that was very smart of you and ingenious of you to buy the house on the freeway so no one could sit and watch us. " Karen said with a sad smile.

Once they were done they got back in the car and headed back to the apartment.

FSU

Aurora woke up the next morning with a sense of purpose. She came here to talk to her family and it was time to just do it. First stop... Her brother. The last she heard he was involved in the life style. Which was fine because that meant she would most likely find him in the outer burrow.

Most people would think she's crazy for coming here alone, but her last name still earned her a smidgen of respect. At least enough to not get whacked. She asked around at a few places and no one had seen him. The last place she stopped at was a little Italian joint called Torchelini's. It was a joint that her father had frequented back in the day.

When she walked in it was like she was right back in 1985 again. The place hadn't changed at all. The owners name was Tony Disalvo and he and her father had been really close. Walking up to the bar she greeted on of the tenders from behind. When the woman turned around Aurora had to do a double take.

" Linda? Oh my god! " She squealed.

Linda looked at her for a second before she recognized her. " Oh my god Rori! " She said excitedly before hugging her from over the bar.

" It's been so long what's up? " Aurora asked taking a seat and ordering a margarita.

Linda went about making her drink while talking. " Life has been hectic since high school. I got married and had three boys. " She said proudly.

" You're kidding? Show me pictures. " She said with a huge smile.

She set the margarita in front of Aurora and pulled her phone out. Her screen saver was three beautiful little boys.

" Oh god they're so adorable. " She cooed.

" They're my pride and joy. What about you? What have you been up to? " She asked.

Aurora smiled. " I graduated from college and moved to Seattle. I opened a few businesses and gained success after well, you know. Life has been pretty quiet for me there. I'm dating a local business man and we're happy at the moment. Which brings me here. Have you seen my brother lately? " She asked apprehensively.

Linda looked at her like she had grown two heads. " Haven't you heard the news? There was a huge mob bust this morning. The feds took your brother and his partners. "

A feeling as cold as ice went down her spine. " You're sure? "

She nodded her head. " Sorry Rori I thought you had heard. "

" I haven't been in contact with my family since the incident. I only recently found out he was in with this life style like that. " She said wiping at her eyes. " I gotta go. " She said downing her drink and giving Linda a fifty. 


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

When Aurora got back to her car she finally let the tears flow. This was never what she had wanted for him. A knock on her window startled her. Looking to see who it was she almost screamed.

" Taylor!? " She yelled before rolling down the window.

" Miss Gotti are you okay? " He asked.

Aurora still couldn't believe it. " What are you doing here? " She asked ignoring his question.

" Mr Grey sent me to check in on you. " He answered simply.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he did. Taylor had probably been " checking in " the whole time.

" I'm fine Taylor. Me and the camera crew are gonna go now. " She said starting her engine.

She was a few blocks from the apartment when Karen called.

" Hello? "

Hey did you hear about Renee's husband getting got in the mob bust?

" Hey did you hear my brother got, got in the same bust? " She asked with attitude.

Yeah I did hear about it. Listen I think we should go over to Renee's. I know she said some messed up things, but when some thing like this happens family is supposed to help family and at the end of the day she's family.

Aurora sighed. " I agree. Sorry about the attitude it's not about the whole mob bust. "

What's going on?

" Christian sent his personal body guard to check up on me. I just wished he would have told me. " She said.

You know men. He has to feel important in your life.

" Yeah well he goes about it the wrong way. Any who. I'm almost to the apartment so I can pick you up and we'll go to Renee's. "

Pulling up to Renee's house she and Karen looked at each other.

" Okay listen, I know what we had at Carla's party but we can't go in here on the same level. We're here to support her because we know what this is like to go through. " Karen reminded.

Aurora narrowed her eyes. " I know the drill. "

Walking up to the door, Karen rang the bell and they waited. After a few seconds the door opens and there stands Renee. She was shocked.

" Hi " Karen said softly.

It looked like she had been through the ringer. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She opened the door all the way. " Come on in. "

We walked in and stood face to face. " The way shit went down the other night I'm really not happy with. It's been on my mind and its really been bothering me, but I get a call today and I heard what happened with Junior. I really felt like I had to come here. "

Renee took her words in for a second. " Well come in, come on in. " She said closing the door.

They went into the kitchen and she and Karen sat down at the island. Renee went around and stood on the other side of it. " What was said the other night... "

" Right. " Karen said.

" Not just with me and you... With Drita... A lot of shit was said. And a lot of uncomfortable feelings.. were there.

Rihanna's distrubia blared from Auroras coat pocket. She pulled her cell out and declined the call. " Sorry. " The ring tone blared again and she sighed. " I'm sorry it's my boyfriend, he's a control freak he wont stop until I answer. " She said getting up and heading back outside.

" Hello? "

So now you ignore my calls?

" I'm sorry but I'm mad at you and there are some other things going on that need my attention. " She said pulling out a cigarette. She had quit years ago, but all of the stress from the day had really set in.

What's going on?

" The feds did a huge bust this morning and one of my brothers got taken in. It has honestly been a very bad day. "

Come home.

She rolled her eyes. " I can't just come home Christian. He's my brother and the whole reason I'm here is to reconnect with my family. Now I need to be here for him. This was never the life I wanted Enzo or Gianni to live. "

Your brother made his own choices it's not your fault. They took him in there's not really much you can do for him.

" I can make sure he gets a good lawyer! I can visit him and make sure he knows that I'm there for him! I'm sorry Christian I see where you're coming from I really do... But I love my brother unconditionally.

He might not have stuck up for me when I was disowned but that's not how I'm wired. I never turned my back on Karen and I'll never turn my back on Enzo. I'm sorry but I can't come home until I do what I came here to do. " She said hanging up on him and possibly their relationship.

She walked back in and she got the feeling that she missed a moment between Karen and Renee. " Looks like you two have talked. "

Renee nodded. " You know we really weren't that close back in the day and the other night when you came at me like that I was kind of shocked. "

Aurora knew this was coming. " Look I'm gonna be straight up with you because that's the kind of person I am. I know we didn't really get to settle our issues at the party and I get it. You and Karen were actually friends and me and you knew of each other, but when I hear about how you hope my brothers will whack me I'm not gonna lie I was hurt. I lost everything and I would never wish it on any one. " She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

" I was taught my whole life that family comes first and you never turn your back on them. Karen is my family and when I decided to stay by her side I lost the people who were supposed to love me no matter what. I left Staten Island because I literally had no one. " Karen grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Renee had a look of regret on her face. " I do want to apologize for what I said. It was childish and I didn't think about what you had lost. At this point I don't want any hard feelings with any one. "

Aurora nodded and wiped her face. " Good now we can move on and there wont be any hard feelings. "

" And I really appreciate you two coming here I really do. " She said sincerely.

Renee walked them to the door and gave them both a hug. They walked out onto the porch and turned back to look at Renee.

" I just want to say thank you very much for coming. It means more than you could possibly imagine. Cause you know what's so funny? Out of all of the girls who are my friends, you two were the only ones that came. "

Karen grinned a little. " We're the realist bitches you know. "

" That's right. " She said as they walked off of the porch.

When they got back in the car Aurora was ready to continue her search. Enzo got brought in but Gianni was still free. Looking at Karen she gave her " the " look.

" What? " Karen asked.

" I need to find Gianni. " She said. " I need your help. " She said breaking down again.

Karen nodded. " Get out I'm driving. "


	20. Chapter nineteen

A/N Hey guys there will some psychic stuff in the last part of this chapter. If you don't like this kind of thing please skip.

Chapter nineteen

Finding Gionni was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be. Especially with Karen's super sniffer. She swore that girl could find Jimmy Hoffa's remains if she really wanted to. So here she was knocking on the door of a safe house to the Gambino family. Maybe to outsiders it would seem risky, but to Aurora and Karen it was actually quite normal.

" Lets pray that we don't get whacked. " Karen half joked.

Aurora knew the personal risk that Karen was taking for her. If Gionni wasn't here she could get hurt or worse for being a rats daughter. " You don't have to do this you know. "

They could hear someone on the other side of the door. " It's too late for that. "

The door opened and for the first time in over eighteen years she came face to face with her little brother. Gionni did a double take before actually recognizing them.

" What the hell are you two doing here. " He asked coming out and shutting the door.

Obviously he didn't want them to come in. " I came here to talk to you. I also want to know what's going on with Enzo. "

" So you come back after all of this time and decide you want to be mine and Enzo's sister? What world are you living in? " He asked incredulously.

Aurora had no idea that he had felt that she abandoned him. " Can I please just come in a talk to you for a few minutes. "

He looked at her and then at Karen. " She can't come in. "

Karen narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

" Just go KG I'll be fine. Give me ten minutes tops. " She said waving her off.

Gionni let her in and she was instantly surrounded by made men. Some looked at her like she was dirt on the ground, others didn't look at her at all. Gionni led her to an empty room and crossed his arms over his chest.

" How have you been? " She asked nervously. She hadn't seen him since he was sixteen or so.

Gionni rolled his eyes. " I've been living. Is that all you wanted to ask or are we done here?"

Oh no he didn't. " Look I understand that we have issues we need to work out, but you're still my LITTLE brother and I'm still your OLDER sister. I know I hurt you and I know I hurt our family but I never stopped loving you or Enzo. Mommy and Poppy didn't really give me much of a choice. "

" The choice was simple Rori choose your family. " He spewed.

She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to keep her temper at bay. " Karen is family Gio! Did we or did we not grow up calling her father uncle Sammy? We're taught not to turn our backs on family and that's exactly what they wanted me to do. I lost everything including you and Enzo, but I never once regretted it because if I could be disowned just like that then so be it. " She said rubbing her hands together in finality.

" If you feel that way then why are you here? " He said looking at the ground.

Sighing she went and lifted his face so she could take a good look at him. " I'm here because I can't live like this any more. I missed my family and eighteen years is too long to go with out seeing you guys. "

" Have you talked to Ma? " He asked.

She shook her head. " I figure she wont expect me to come right to the house. "

" She'll never let you in you do know that right? What are you planning on doing when that happens. "

His words really hit home. Anger went through her veins. " Then I'll camp out on the lawn Gio! She's my mother whether she likes it or not I came out of her and she will talk to me one way or another. " She promised.

A knock sounded at the door and one of the made men poked his head in. " Gio we got business to take care of. "

" Okay man. " Gionni told him before turning back to Aurora. " You should leave. "

She nodded and headed back out to where the made men were. Gionni followed her to make sure they didn't give her a hard time. Maybe there was hope for them to reconnect after all.

When she got back to her car Karen was freaking out. " Bitch I thought they whacked you! "

" No there was no whacking. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. " She told her.

Karen calmed down a little and they high tailed it out of there.

FSU

The next couple of weeks went by quietly. Renee and Drita were still on rocky ground according to Carla, who had been calling Aurora every few days. At least it wasn't her involved in the drama this time.

Renee had called her a few days ago to invite her to her psychic party. Aurora didn't exactly believe in that kind of thing, but it did sound kind of entertaining. So here she was in Renee's kitchen surrounded by her friends. Luckily Karen and Carla were also there.

After she had a few drinks in her system she was lead by Karen to one of the psychics. The woman started placing cards in front of me. The knight of wands, the queen of swords, the ace of wands, the five of cup, and death. Great.

" This here, the knight of wands. Frequently, this card refers to you, or someone who strongly influences your life in the situation, but does not have to be male. When you see the expression on his face, you know the Knight of Wands is an aggressive person, full of eagerness. " She said.

" That's definitely my boyfriend Christian. " She told the woman.

" He bears the totem of the element of Fire, the salamander, on his tunic. Even his horse is rearing up, raring to go. The energy of this card is that of action and movement. Harness this energy, but remember to "ground" yourself. You must think clearly to accomplish your goals. Don't get caught up in the situation: take time to think things through before you act. "

It didn't surprise her given the things that happened right before she left.

" The Queen refers to you, or someone who strongly influences your life in the situation in question. She holds the sword of truth upright. She has faced reality, and while she has endured many sorrows, she has learned to accept the truth. The butterfly on her crown is a symbol of her emergence from a chrysalis: she transforms into the self-assured Queen depicted on the card. The tassel dangling from her wrist is like a freshly severed rope, which signifies her release from the bonds of confusion, doubt, and illusion. Use her as your example: see clearly, and think freely. "

" That's crazy because I actually came back to New York to reconnect with my family who disowned me. " Aurora said not believing what this woman was telling her.

" I do feel that a huge weight will be lifted off of your shoulder in the near future. " The psychic said.

" Do you see my father finally forgiving me? " She asked.

The woman nodded her head. " I do feel a very strong feeling about that. I do believe that if things were to be mended this is the time to do it. "

" All that is best in the suit of Wands is embodied in the Ace: the power of Will, desire, sexuality, and vitality are abundant at this time. Just as the leaves burst forth with such force that they are seen falling from the Wand, your energy brings forth many fertile beginnings. This card symbolizes the healthy, positive outlook that should be held in the present situation. Great things are indicated. "

Oh god. " So that means I could be on the fast track with my boyfriend? He has brought out things in me that I never thought would be there sexually. "

" I feel that he is a hundred percent committed to making your relationship work. " She said moving on to the next card.

" The Five of Cups suggests that you are upset over a loss or disappointment. The three cups spilled at the man's feet in the picture indicate the loss you're experiencing. You may not be aware of the strong support system that remains, indicated by the two cups still standing. "

" Oh wow. My little brother Enzo was picked up during the mob bust before I had a chance to reconnect. My other brother Gionni was hesitant to see me, but didn't refuse to hear me out. " Aurora told her.

" Yes this is directly related to your situation. Your friends and loved ones are offering their support but you are focusing too much on the disappointment. The river in the image suggests the troubled emotions that are making you feel lost and distant; you are cutting yourself off from the joy and love associated with home. Remember to notice the bridge that isn't far from view. It can lead you home again, into the arms of your loved ones. "

This lady was really starting to scare Aurora. When she came here she didn't think that this woman would tell her anything of use. Now she was thinking differently.

" So we move on to the next card. Death signifies intense change, and most people do not welcome change. In its most positive guise, Death heralds a chance to start over, a second chance in relationships, or a time of major growth. If viewed with a negative outlook, Death can indicate the unexpected, and deep rooted fears of the unknown.

When you accept change as it comes and grow from it, you can release that which has gone before and get on with what is yet to come. Discoveries, opportunities, and new cycles await you. Rather than resisting out of habit, embrace them, and your worries will fade away. "

Aurora thanked the woman and headed back into the kitchen. She definitely needed a drink after what the psychic told her.

A/N Ik Ik there wasn't any Christian in this chapter... He will be back next chapter don't worry.


	21. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

Aurora wanted to bang her head against the wall. Nothing she did in terms of trying to get on her fathers visitors list was working. He was the only person that could approve it and since he didn't open her letters before sending them back... Oh the misery.

Disturbia starting playing and it was like a light bulb went on over her head. " Hey baby. " She said answering.

It has officially been a month since we've seen each other Miss Gotti. Some days I want to fly to New York and tan your hide for leaving.

Aurora laughed. " My poor baby. I miss you too. " She said in a cutesy voice.

Don't mock me Miss Gotti. The only thing that get me through is the thought of you being alone with no orgasm in sight. I guess that is a sufficient punishment.

" Low blow Grey, low blow. Listen I'm glad you called I need a special favor. " She said changing the subject.

I aim to please what is it that you need?

" Do you think you could pull some strings and get me on my dads visitor list? Preferably with out him finding out? " I asked not sure if even he had the power to do it.

I could try but I can't make any promises. What will you do when you see him?

" I honestly don't know. I'll most likely cry my eyes out. "

I will do my best I promise. Now tell me, what are you wearing?

Yeah because she'd let him have the satisfaction. " Combat boots and a parka. " She lied, she was really wearing boy shorts and the ACDC t shirt she stole from him but he didn't deserve that visual.

Some one needs to have an orgasm. Oh I forgot you can't.

What the fuck! " Good bye Christian. " She said hanging up on him.

Aurora stood in front of her full length mirror admiring her black mini dress. She and Karen were going out with Renee and Carla and it was some swanky place. She put her heels on and grabbed her clutch and was ready to go.

She and Karen rode with Renee. Drita and Carla were meeting them. Once they were seated Drita tried to flag down a waiter who walked right past them.

" Is some one ignoring you? " Renee asked.

Every one knew how she could be. " I don't think he was ignoring me I just think he's busy. "

" Oh no. " She said. " Excuse me!? " She yelled to the waiter, who came over to them. " We're actually very spoiled so all of your attention should be on this table. "

This was very amusing to Aurora. The poor guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

Karen looked embarrassed. " Yeah no, we're fine. " She told him.

" No we're not. " Renee said.

" All of my attention is on your table. " He promised.

Once they got their patron they started talking about Drita's birthday. She was having a big party and invited every one. Aurora was always down for a party. It took her mind off of the fact that Christian was all the way across the country.

They all had a few drinks in them when Renee really started feeling herself. Some guy from another table started waving at her and she couldn't resist making a huge scene when she found out it was his birthday. We all watched from our table as she got all up in their mix.

After her craziness we all had another drink and went to dance in the strobe lights. All in all the night was great and drama free. When she and Karen got back to their apartment that night they were both ready to pass out.

The next afternoon Karen knocked on her bed room door. She had been up throwing up every thing but her memories so she was up.

" Come in. " She told her.

She walked in freshly showered and dressed like they weren't out drinking like fish the night before. " Hey I'm going to meet Drita for lunch. I was gonna invite you but... No offense you look like shit. "

Aurora flipped her the bird. " I feel like shit. No more mixing liquor. "

Karen laughed. " I drank nothing but patron last night, no one told you to mix it with vodka. "

" Shut it. " She said getting her shower stuff together.

" Well I'm off. Call Christian you're even crankier than usual. " She said leaving her to mope.

After her shower she took Karen's advise and called Christian. There was no answer. Very odd since he has been known to answer her calls in the middle of meetings. Very odd indeed. Now she had nothing to do except sleep off her hang over. Crawling back into her bed she got comfortable and nodded off.

Around seven that night she still couldn't get a hold of Christian and that worried her. Picking up her phone she dialed Mia's number.

Rori! It took you long enough to call!

Damn she knew she forgot something. " I'm sorry Mia I've been dealing with some things over here. Look I can't get a hold of your brother. Have you talked to him? "

I'm sorry Rori I haven't. I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can.

Karen poked her head in her room. " Hey I need you out here for a second. "

She nodded and held up one finger. " Thanks Mia I have to go I'll call as soon as I can. "

Okay Rori good bye.

Aurora walked out into the living room and almost fell. " You sneaky sneaky people! " She yelled before launching herself into Christian's arms.

Mia stood there grinning at the both of them.

" What are you guys doing here? " She asked.

" Are you kidding? " Mia asked. " We missed you duh. "

She laughed. " Of course I missed you guys too. " She said hugging Mia. " Making me worry like that wasn't nice though. "

" My apologies I wanted to surprise you. " Christian said pulling her back to him and planting a kiss on her lips.

Aurora melted a little bit. Damn it had been too long since her last orgasm. Squeezing her legs together she tried to get her hormones under control. Christian grinned down at her like the evil Dom he was.

" I've made reservations for all of us for nine. Mia really missed the city. " He said rolling his eyes.

Mia scowled at him. " New York in the winter is beautiful. "

Aurora completely agreed. " Well it looks like I need to get dressed then. " She said heading back to her room.

" And a shower would be nice drunky. " Karen called from behind her.

Christian frowned and followed her. " What was that supposed to mean? " He asked shutting her door behind them.

" It means that we went out last night and I had a little too much to drink. I didn't cause a scene or anything I just had a little hang over. " She said stripping out of her pj's.

She heard him sigh behind her and knew he wasn't going to let it go. " Look I haven't just been out having fun, but I'm required to participate. "

" I don't like it when you drink you know that. " He said calmly.

Slipping her robe on she turned back to look at him. He he had lust in his eyes from watching her strip but that didn't mean he wasn't mad. " I know you don't but I don't usually drink that much. Look I don't want to fight after not seeing each other for a month. "

" Fine, but you're not having wine at dinner. " He said before leaving the room.

She hadn't planned on drinking any ways. She'll let him think he's getting his way and then she can get her way after dinner. A grin came to her face at her own cleverness.


End file.
